Contigo
by Personaggio
Summary: Treinta y seis años, divorciada. Treinta y siete años, viudo. No huyen del pasado, solo quieren un nuevo comienzo. Harry/Ginny. Universo Alterno.
1. Capítulo I

_**Los personajes protagonistas de esta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK y la Warner.**_

**Pequeño nuevo fic. UNIVERSO ALTERNO. ¡Gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leer! El fanart utilizado como portada no es de mi creación. La gran artista del dibujo se hace llamar Yukimel. ¿No es una genia?**

**Y les dejo el comienzo...**

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Había dudado un poco, lo admitía. Y eran dudas justificadas, porque se trataba de un gran cambio, un gran paso. Un viaje de miles de kilómetros.

_Un viaje de mil kilómetros comienza con un solo paso. _Parloteaba su madre, quien leía mucho y conocía muchas citas famosas. Era cierto.

Estaba empezando de nuevo, y era completamente normal sentir cierta inquietud en la boca del estómago. _Lo desconocido siempre aguarda, pero es desconocido. Nos espera y desea que vayamos por él, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que es. Y nos altera, un poquito. Sí. _Su madre sabía. Lo sabía todo.

_- Dios nos pasa un disquito pequeño que nos transfiere toda la información necesaria. Es chiquito, nos lo metemos por aquí – se señaló el oído – y queda bien guardadito en nuestro cerebro. _

_- ¿Así?_

_- Así. _

_- Muy bien, ¿y cómo vienen los bebés?_

En aquellos meses rememoraba lo fantástica que había sido su infancia y la maravillosa relación con sus padres. Parte de aquello se debía al gran cambio, el trancazo dado por la vida que le obligó a transformarse. Debió verlo venir, las señales eran claras. Estaban sufriendo, los dolores eran cada vez más frecuentes. Típicos achaques de viejo.

_- Somos unos vejestorios, ¿qué esperaban? _

Molly Weasley fue la primera en irse, y a pesar del inmenso dolor, Ginny había sonreído. Nunca había visto tanta tranquilidad en un rostro, arrugadito por los años, marcado de experiencias. Su papá la siguió dos meses después, la paz en sus facciones era idéntica a la de su mujer. Parecían dormir. Una siesta demás satisfactoria. Descansaban, se lo merecían.

Cinco meses desde la despedida de su papá. Después llegó la separación, luego el divorcio.

_- Cambió la canción totalmente, Ginevra – primero el amor, luego el matrimonio… _la cancioncilla se le había pegado por varios días, aunque sustituía las palabras. _Primero un adiós, luego es el divorcio… _con la tonadita, se imaginaba a sus sobrinas saltando la cuerda. Su versión no les gustaría.

¿Debió ver venir aquella situación también? Sin duda alguna, las señales también estaban claras y se mostraban incluso desde mucho antes de la muerte de sus padres.

- Aquí vamos – giró el volante en una curva, la carretera parecía antigua, sin asfaltar. Los neumáticos de su Volkswagen levantaban remolinos de polvo. – Bienvenidos a _Lovell_ – leyó en un pequeño cartel. Pasó por una zona completamente sombreada debido a la unión de las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban a un lado del camino y que enlazaban sus copas de una forma mágica sobre la carretera, como si formasen un arco natural, y en pocos minutos divisó la verdadera entrada del pueblo. Anticipó su aparición debido al asfalto, el cual apareció de improvisto y le hizo saltar al vehículo un poco, como si hubiese tropezado con un bache.

- Aquí vamos – repitió.

La mayor parte de su vida se dio en Londres y le había costado todo un mundo desprenderse. Su familia completa estaba allá, ¿cómo no le iba a valer?

- _El paso, mi niña, el gran paso. Sabrás cuando darlo._

Le valió. No obstante, sentía que era lo correcto.

Esperaba a que Dios también le permitiera grabar aquella información del disquito en su cerebro. Pero, ¿para qué? Aquellos conocimientos concernían a las madres, solo a las madres. Eran cosas básicas y específicas; como por ejemplo, hacer toda una comida completa rápidamente, en menos de una hora; era algo admirable. También multiplicarla. _Donde comen tres, comen cuatro. Donde comen cuatro, comen cinco. Donde comen cinco, comen seis. _Y todos quedaban satisfechos. También saber las palabras adecuadas para hacer sentir mejor a sus hijos, fuese la situación que fuese.

_Lloras y te sientes mal, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Al regazo de mamá._

_- Tienes las respuestas para todo – decía con las mejillas llenas de migajas de galleta. _

_- Las respuestas que debe de saber una mamá. _

Un bache volvió a hacer que su auto saltara. Debía tener cuidado. Aquella _chatarrita, _como le llamaba Ben, era una antigüedad. No le causaba problemas, pero en unas podría dejarla varada en el camino. Lo había comprado cuando vivía en Nueva York, toda una ganga. Tenía la pintura azul desconchaba en el encapotado y un hundimiento por un pequeño choque en el maletero. El motor era de segunda mano y el parabrisas estaba un poquito resquebrajado por una esquina, como si alguien le hubiese arrojado una piedra. Además, le faltaba un limpiaparabrisas.

Aquello no le importó. Como se dijo, fue toda una ganga. El carro andaba, era lo importante.

- Calle… calle… ¿cuál era la calle? – de la guantera sacó una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Tenía unas cuantas manchas de grasa debido a una bolsa de frituras que guardó junto con ella. – Veamos… - sin detenerse, colocó sobre el volante las indicaciones – calle número siete. Veré una hilera de… - levantó la vista. - ¡Ahí estás! – bramó con alegría. Arrojó la hoja de papel al asiento del copiloto y pisó el acelerador. La hilera de casitas era adorable a su visión. Eran muy parecidas, aunque algunas poseían un segundo piso. Las palmeras sombreaban las aceras y había muchos niños correteando calle arriba y calle abajo. Algunos iban en bicicletas y otros en patines.

Ella había alquilado una de las residencias más pequeñas de la zona, de un solo piso, sin sótano. No importaba. Lo compensaba el hecho de tener uno de los jardines más lindos que hubiese visto jamás. Sintió un escalofrío muy agradable recorrerle la columna vertebral al verla, como una especie de aviso. _Allí debes de estar._ Las flores que adornaban la entrada eran preciosas, de incontables colores y diversos aromas. _Destino_, habría dicho su madre. _Porque_ _no todo es coincidencia, mi niña._

Ginevra amaba las flores, no por nada había alquilado un diminuto local en Nueva York para vender plantitas y racimos; y no por nada había invertido en un pequeño local ahí en el oeste de Maine cuando decidió dejar la ciudad. Aquel negocio no le haría millonaria, ni siquiera un poco, pero no moriría de hambre. ¿No era eso suficiente? Por supuesto que sí. Más que suficiente.

Aparcó el auto en todo el frente de su nuevo hogar. Su hogar. Pagó cuatro meses por anticipado. Era suyo por los momentos. Betty Bonsz, la agente inmobiliaria, ya la esperaba en el porche. Era una mujer de baja estatura, delgadita, como una barrita de pan, y de cabello rubio y rizado. Vestía uno de esos típicos trajes azul oscuro de falda entallada y camisa que parecían de secretarias de oficina.

- ¡Ginny! – llamó agitando una mano. La pelirroja la había contactado por sugerencia de Ben. El bueno de Ben, debía invitarlo a su _nuevo hogar_. No cesaba de repetírselo, aquella hermosa idea, ya un hecho, saltaba vigorosamente en su cabeza.

Apagó el motor y salió del Volkswagen. Su cabello mostraba unos cuantos mechones despeinados, producto de haber viajado con las ventanas abajo. Tenía que ser así, no poseía aire acondicionado y el calor era tremendo al verse en pleno verano. El viento le había pintado las mejillas de un rojo clarito, como colorete.

- ¡Espero no hayas estado esperando mucho tiempo! – exclamó abriendo el maletero. – Debía haber llegado veinte minutos antes pero – se guindó un morral en uno de sus hombros – me detuve a comer. Tenía hambre – sacó una gran maleta de color gris, de esas que tenían rueditas, aunque ella prefirió sujetarla por la agarradera.

- Llegué hace diez minutos.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – miró el jardín, las escaleritas que ascendían al porche, piso de madera. - ¡Estoy aquí!

- ¿Qué te parece? – Betty señaló un par de móviles colgados en el techo. Campanillas de viento. – Cortesía de Ben.

- ¡Me encantan! – una brisa ligera se sintió y las campanillas sonaron, dándole la bienvenida. Todo el panorama transmitía buena vibra. – Todo esto… - caminó hacia la entrada – Lo opuesto a Nueva York.

- Era lo que querías, ¿no?

- Odiaba vivir en un lugar tan transitado – subió los peldaños, liando con la maleta y el morral.

- Aquí tienes – Ginny abandonó la gran maleta junto a la puerta y tomó la llave. - ¡Vamos! Quiero asegurarme de dejarte lo mejor instalada posible.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ginevra metió la llave en el picaporte. El pomo giró sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¡Dios mío! – su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, si era posible. Se quitó el morral del hombro y le dejó en el suelo. – Está aún más bonita que cuando vine la primera vez.

- Los dueños siempre pagan un servicio una semana antes de que el nuevo inquilino se mude. Disponen los muebles y limpian de punta a punta. Lo único… – Betty señaló el sofá grande y los individuales – es que no le quitan el plástico. Forma de mantenerlos libres de polvo hasta que llegues.

Ginny se acercó al sofá y le arrebató la protección plástica. Tenía un tapiz de flores rojas, muy colorido. Los individuales eran exactamente iguales. Una mesita de madera reposaba al centro, ideal para sus portarretratos, al igual que las repisas sobre la chimenea.

- La cocina… - Betty la dirigió hacia allá. Estaba orientada a la izquierda, era diminuta, con un mesón delgado y un par de banquillos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejos rojos y blancos. – Y…

- Betty, ya la he visto. ¡La amo! – su forma de hablar hacia ver que decía la verdad. Su voz sonaba animosa y cantarina.

La mujer sonrió, contagiándose un poco con el buen humor de la pelirroja; no siempre tenía clientes tan chispeantes... sí, chispeantes. Se acomodó sus gafas sin montura sobre el puente de la nariz y apartó uno de sus rizos rubios de su frente.

– Debo llenar la despensa, pero… - se acercó al fregadero, la vista de la ventana daba hacia el jardín del vecino. Notó un montón de hojas secas desparramadas en el césped; hacia mucho que nadie le pasaba un rastrillo. – Traje unas cuantas cosas, las dejé en el auto.

- ¿Conoces la tienda de comestibles? Está junto…

- A la escuela pública. Sí. Mi floristería estará dos cuadras más arriba.

- Estaré pendiente de la apertura.

- Dame un par de días… - Ginny continuaba inspeccionando la casa, maravillada a pesar de ya conocerla. Salió de la cocina y cruzó el pequeño pasillo. La puerta de la derecha era el baño, las dos que restaban a la izquierda eran las habitaciones. Las paredes color arena estaban adornadas con un par de pequeños cuadros que mostraban un paisaje rural. - ¿Puedes llevarle esto a los dueños? – sacó uno de los cuadros, después fue por el otro.

- ¿No te gustan? – la mujer tomó las pinturas.

- Quiero poner mis fotografías – acotó moviendo una mano, señalando los tornillos incrustados.

- Bien – miró los cuadros – guárdalos en el armario. No veré a los dueños sino hasta dentro de un mes para la cotización. En el armario no te estorbarán. Cúbrelos con el plástico de los muebles – Ginny se alzó de hombros, accediendo a la petición y dejando las pinturas en el suelo, apoyadas en la pared.

- Esta será mi habitación, aunque tendré que pelear con mis sobrinas cuando vengan de visita – la habitación principal, si bien era pequeña (como la casa en general) resultaba cómoda y estaba muy bonita. Una cama matrimonial llenaba casi todo el espacio. Pegada a la pared (también color arena), estaba la cómoda de cuatro gavetas. A la izquierda, junto a la puerta de entrada, se encontraba el armario.

La segunda habitación, para huéspedes, poseía una cama individual y una cómoda más pequeña. Las paredes, a diferencia de las otras, eran verdes claro.

- Todo perfecto – sonrió a la mujer.

- No dudes en llamar ante cualquier inconveniente.

- Dudo que vaya haber alguno.

- Los servicios están costeados por los próximos dos meses, ya después…

- Me encargaré, sí.

- ¿Alguna duda?

- Para nada – volvieron a cruzar el pasillo, Betty le pisaba los talones. – Debo comunicarme con Ben. Quedó en enviarme algunas cosas que dejé en su departamento. ¿Acá llegan los paquetes de _MRW?_

- No estás en el medio de la nada, Ginny.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - rió. Cruzó la puerta principal y aspiró el aire fresco, llenando sus pulmones y exhalando hondamente; repitió el ejercicio una vez más, era estimulante, sentía correr la frescura por sus venas. Olía todo muy bien, por las flores. En Nueva York hacer ese ejercicio equivalía a meterte en el cuerpo partículas una más hedionda que la otra. Olores rancios y grasientos.

Las campanillas sonaron.

– La gente se muere por vivir en la gran manzana – habló refiriéndose a Manhattan - ¿Por qué?

_Sobre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores. _Una de las citas favoritas de su madre.

Betty tomó el bolso que dejó sobre la única silla mecedora acomodada en el porche y la miró, alzándose de hombros.

- Hora de irme. Dejé el auto aparcado una cuadra arriba – se acomodó una vez más las gafas, se le deslizaban constantemente. – Debo mostrar la casa ciento cuarenta y nueve en… - miró su reloj de pulsera - ¡Cinco minutos! – sus ojos azules se abrieron, anticipados a un fruncimiento de su labios, pintados de un rojo carmesí.

- ¡Ve!

La mujer bajó los peldaños y cruzó el jardín a paso veloz.

- ¡Gracias, Betty! – le gritó cuando ella pasó junto al Volkswagen

- No hay de qué. ¡Llama cualquier cosa! – respondió sin dejar de caminar, apresurada. Ginny la vio desaparecer en la próxima esquina, casi estaba corriendo.

- ¡Muy bien! – se sentía bien, realmente bien. Notó que la inquietud que tenía en el estómago había desaparecido. - ¡Muy bien! – tomó la gran maleta gris y entró.

Fue hasta su habitación y colocó la valija sobre la cama, con la intención de desempacar al menos la ropa interior y una nueva muda; le apetecía darse un baño. Después conectaría su celular para cargar la batería y llamaría a sus hermanos. Todo iba a resultar… bueno. Adoraba sentirse así, presentimiento de los sensibles.

- Fue una gran idea – se dijo ya en la regadera. Podía escoger entre el agua caliente o fría.

Fría, le sentaría mejor. La despertaría y además, era buena para tonificar los músculos. Sonrió con el chorro a toda energía dándole de pleno en la espalda, era como un masaje.

Su panza sonó, y recordó que no había sacado los comestibles del auto.

* * *

_**Nota/A:** Me dije que no empezaría nada nuevo hasta terminar con el fic que llevo a medias (Entre los Vivos). Pero esta idea me vino a la mente y no quise esperar para escribirla. Un salto diferente si comparamos las tramas._

_Puedo decirles que se tratará de un fic que no pasará de diez capítulos. Si se alarga, no será a apropósito. Todo depende de los hilos que se vayan tejiendo a medida que escriba. _

_¡Gracias por leer! ¿Un comentario?_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

**_Yani.! _**


	2. Capítulo II

_Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su opinión en el primer capítulo, apenas publicado ayer. Y ya está el segundo, ¿por qué esperar a subirlo?_

_De nuevo las gracias totales por tomarse el tiempo de leer. _

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo II.**

De nada había servido hacer todo con prontitud esa mañana. El sacrificio de levantarse temprano, de rasurarse con tal presteza que hasta un par de cortes se causó en la mejilla izquierda, de tragarse, literalmente, las sobras de la noche anterior como desayuno. Abandonó el departamento como alma que lleva al diablo y unas cuantas obscenidades salieron de su boca al notar el retraso del camión de la mudanza.

Ya las valijas estaban en su maletero, algunas cajas con lo que era frágil reposaban aseguradas en el asiento trasero del auto. Su obstinación actuó como buen incentivo para hacer que el tipo que debía guardar las restantes y el resto del inmobiliario en el camión se avivara; le extrañó que no llevase ayudante. La hora pico era una pesadilla y quería evitarla por todo lo alto. Puso mucho empeño para que así fuese.

Y ahí estaba, atascado en un estridente tráfico. La inquietud de los demás conductores se hacía notar con los bocinazos tocados cada dos malditos minutos. Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, divisaba el camión de la mudanza justo detrás. El gordo conductor ponía de su parte e incrementaba el impertinente e inútil ruido ensordecedor. ¿De qué carajos servía?

Los métodos para calmarse no valían ser aplicados en un escenario tan condenadamente caluroso y retumbante. El ruido cubría las letrillas de la radio, para su mala fortuna. La estación estaba transmitiendo un especial de Bon Jovi y a él le gustaban varias de sus canciones.

Respiró hondo y mantuvo las dos manos sobre el volante, la vista clavada en la matricula de la camioneta de adelante. Los dueños tenían un perro al que permitían sacar la cabeza por una de las ventanas. Era frustrante el embotellamiento, pérdida de tiempo valioso. Para esas horas había querido estar empelotonado en su cama. Dejaría la tarea de desempacar para el día siguiente, o el siguiente a ese, tal vez. Sentía los ojos pesados, tenía tres noches seguidas sin conciliar el sueño, quizá por los nervios. El emprendimiento hacia un nuevo estilo de vida, la clara idea de que ya nada era como antes y de que así se iba a mantener… o no, los cambios eran constantes, no se detenían.

Subió el volumen de la radio.

_Y a continuación __ANY OTHER DAY, acompáñennos desde sus hogares, desde sus automóviles, sus oficinas, sucursales y tiendas. Aquí, por FM Center, la señal que nos une. _

Any Other Day… sí, le gustaba esa canción.

- _Tráfico paralizado a 20 millas al oeste,__d__ebo haber corrido cada maldita luz roja de la calle,__el hombre del clima dice: "Habrá lluvia esta semana",__Oye, ¿qué podemos hacerle?_ – debió ocurrir un milagro algunos kilómetros más allá de su puesto. La camioneta de frente lanzó un último bocinazo y rápidamente aceleró. Los carros de junto también empezaron a moverse con lentitud, para luego aumentar la velocidad. Sacó un brazo por la ventana y le hizo una señal al gordo del camión, no recordaba su nombre. El sujeto le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y al instante dieron marcha.

No se detendría en Maine, sabiendo que debería. Necesitaba surtirse no solo de alimento sino de un par de cosas que seguramente precisaría en casa.

- Después – no se presentó ningún otro atascamiento en el resto del camino. El flujo automovilístico marchaba sin inconvenientes y eso fue algo que agradeció con notable ansiedad; quería llegar, se sentía consumido. No era fácil hacer el cruce del Este al Oeste de Maine en un solo día.

El hombre gordo le había cobrado una gran cantidad por los servicios. No rechistó, aunque pudo haber conseguido otro transportista que cobrase un poco menos.

Sentía con gusto el aire que golpeaba su cara, aunque se tratara de ese viento mecánico, oloroso a humo. Le refrescaba un poco y hasta sintió a sus exilas secarse. Debido al apuro de esa mañana, la diligencia de largarse de una vez por todas, había olvidado aplicarse desodorante. En el atascamiento, percibió su propio olor, no muy bonito. Alzó uno de sus brazos, controlando el volante con uno solo, y ladeó a un lado su cabeza, de tal forma que su nariz estuviese lo más cerca posible de su axila. No era tan malo, tampoco. El hombre gordo olía un poquito peor.

En un punto notó como la cantidad de automóviles disminuía de número. No tardó en dejar la autopista y después de un cruce, verse atravesando la carretera sin asfalto. El camión lo seguía de cerca, levantando nubarrones de polvo mucho más grandes que los ocasionados por su Sedan plateado. Estaban ya cerca, conocía el camino. Divisó el letrero de madera incrustado a un lado y el arco formado por las copas de los árboles. Disminuyó la velocidad, a sabiendas de que pronto se toparía nuevamente con el asfalto; el camión lo imitó, dejándose guiar.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que el mundo se movía y todo cambiaba, no obstante, Harry Potter veía cada cosa exactamente igual. No había pisado _Lovell_ desde hacia ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años? Más o menos. Y todo era justo como lo recordaba. Las hileras de casas con sus jardines amplios y césped bien podado. Durante los veranos, las calles tenían mucha vida; los niños, libres de las escuelas, jugueteaban inquietos de allá para acá.

No era el mundo lo que se movía y se reformaba. Era la vida, eran las personas.

En la calle número siete tres niñas rubias saltaban la cuerda. Tuvo que disculparse ante ellas, pues se encontraban en todo su puesto para estacionar, justo al frente de la casa. El camión aparcó tan cerca que Harry por un momento pensó que le había dado al parachoques.

Se bajó del auto rápidamente.

- ¡Con prisa, goor… señor! – esperaba que el hombre no hubiese reparada en el poco educado apodo que le había conferido al no recordar su nombre.

- ¿Esta es su guarida, jefe? – el hombre gordo bajó del único peldaño presente desde su asiento hasta el suelo e inspeccionó la casa frente al Sedan. Un silbido agudo se escapó de sus labios, cubiertos con un bigote que ya mostraba pelillos grises. – Es linda. ¡Sí, señor! Un pequeño palacio. – Era una casita de dos pisos, con ático incluido. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde olivo y las columnas blancas, dando un lindo contraste. El jardín, hacia desentonar el panorama.

- Dejaremos las cajas en el pórtico, solo meteremos los muebles.

- ¿Alguna cosa que requiera cuidado?

- Lo frágil está en mi auto. Démonos prisa.

- Como usted mande, jefe – el hombre gordo se quitó la gorra, mostrando un cabello negro cortito, y se secó algunas gotas de sudor de la frente.

Con ayuda de Harry, el hombre no tardó en bajar las cajas embaladas y disponerlas en el porche, no sin antes liar con el mueble grande para que éste entrara por la puerta. Meter los individuales fue más sencillo, al igual que la biblioteca y la mesa del comedor con las únicas dos sillas que le quedaban.

- ¿Seguro no quiere que llevemos esto adentro? – el gordo señaló las siete cajas, acomodadas en dos hileras, una de cuatro y otra de tres. – Puede que llueva y se le mojen.

- Yo me encargaré – sacó la billetera de su bolsillo trasero y pagó el porcentaje restante que le correspondía al señor. No pensó en dejarle una propina, tomando en cuenta el costo del tipo por sus servicios; sin embargo, le dio un poco más de lo que le debía, sin pensar que por su tardanza les había atrapado el embotellamiento saliendo del Este. Y que, además, había dejado su morrocotuda mano apostillada en la bocina de su enorme camión durante el mismo.

- ¡Gracias, jefe! – exclamó mirando los billetes de más. – Disculpe la tardanza esta mañana; podía decir que no era hoy mi día de suerte porque todo se me complicó apenas salí de la cama. – guardó el dinero en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa amarillenta y un poco llena de aceite de auto, rápido, como si Harry se fuese a arrepentir de habérselos dado y pretendiese arrebatárselos. Se acomodó su deshilachada gorra y bajó los peldaños del pórtico. – Me espera un largo regreso hacia el este. ¡Qué su comienzo sea emprendedor, sí, señor! – levantó una mano hacia él antes de subir a su camión. El ruido del motor hizo sobresaltar a las niñas que ahora saltaban la cuerda tras un pobre y olvidado Volkswagen, aparcado en el estacionamiento de la casa de junto.

Harry trató de recordar los nombres de las personas que vivían ahí cuando pasaron el verano hacia cinco años. Nada. Era ella quien se acordaba de los nombres de sus vecinos, apellidos y hasta de sus edades.

- Aquí vamos – el camión emprendió su camino de regreso después de luchar para dar la vuelta en esas calles estrechas. Por poco hacia caer un bote de basura.

Las niñas rubias siguieron con su juego después de que el gordo, con su monstruoso vehículo, desapareciera de vista. Harry escuchó la cancioncilla con melodía pegajosa.

_**Al pasar la barca, **__me dijo el barquero: _

_Las niñas bonitas no pagan dinero._

_Yo no digo eso, digo otra cosa,_

_que quiero un vestido _

_de color de rosa._

Dos pequeñas balanceaban la cuerda mientras la tercera daba los saltitos.

Apartó su atención de ellas y la prestó en las cajas. Debía desembalar aquella que tenía la ropa de cama. Quería una siesta y el edredón del colchón puesto en el cuarto debía encontrarse con tanto polvo y tanta mugre como un sótano con cien años sin abrir.

- De acuerdo – sus ojos se desviaron y observaron minuciosamente el frente de la casa, la calle, la palmera perteneciente a la acera y en donde un perro marcaba territorio. La cancioncilla de las niñas seguía resonando, cada vez con más ganas, y reían divertidas.

… _quiero un vestido de color de rosa. _

Su jardín era un desastre. Imaginó que Richard, el sujeto al que le pagaba para el mantenimiento del mismo, se había abstenido de pasarle una mano a las plantas al haber dejado de recibir el pago por transferencia bancaria; era entendible, se trataba de su empleo después de todo. Aunque Harry no entendía como un hombre que decía amar las plantas, podía dejar que éstas se asfixiaran así. Al menos se hubiese tomado la amabilidad de quitar las hojas secas.

Virando hacia la izquierda, notó un enorme agujero en su valla, aquella que separaba su jardín del de junto. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? ¿Había estado ahí la última vez? Era como si un castor hubiese roído la madera. Un castor u otro animal. Podía tratarse hasta de una rata; aunque no había ratas en _Lovell_. Al menos antes; él nunca había visto una.

- ¿Qué…? – se fijó en una esquina del jardín, cerca de la ventana que daba a su cocina. Alguien había empezado a quitar la maleza y había un montón de hojas apiladas contra la pared, era un trabajo recién comenzado. Habían iniciado en ese borde, lleno de mala hierba, para, suponía, ir poco a poco con el resto del jardín.

Quizá Richard se había sentido mal al ver tales condiciones en un jardín que cumpliría casi diez años bajo su cuidado, y había decidido echarle una manita, como solía decir.

- Bien, bien – si le ayudaba con eso, no se molestaría. – Ahora… - volvió hacia las cajas. No tardó en coger la correspondiente a las sábanas y cubrecamas. La tela desprendía un olor particular, seguramente por el cartón.

No solo debía quitar el exceso de polvo del colchón. La casa se hallaba sumergida en una tolvanera que le hacían estornudar y le aguaban los ojos y hasta la nariz. Podía dejar las marcas de sus zapatos en el piso y el camino de su dedo al deslizarlo por sobre las repisas de madera incrustadas en la pared.

Menos mal no había comprado los víveres. Debía darle una buena limpieza al refrigerador antes de pensar siquiera en meter comida ahí.

- Estarías echando humo por las orejas, ¿verdad, cariño? ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto se pusiese así? – su vista destelló con un brillo melancólico, lo posterior a un nuevo estornudo. Una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos se formó sobre su boca. – No debería dormir, ¿verdad? – dijo, aferrando las mantas entre sus manos. Podía incluso ver las partículas de aserrín deslizarse frente a él. Muchas se le pegaban en los anteojos y otras se le metían por la nariz. Empezó a estornudar con más fuerza. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Sacudiré!

La caja con los productos de limpieza, la escoba y el trapeador estaban en el maletero del auto, junto con las valijas de ropa. Salió de la casa y en un santiamén estuvo de regreso con todo lo necesario. No podía echarse a descansar siquiera un ratito, se enfriaría y el agotamiento ganaría.

Le costó librarse por completo del polvo. Su mujer decía que nunca se debía utilizar plumero, porque al hacerlo, no eliminas la mugre, simplemente las esparces y después retorna, todo se vuelve a ensuciar, o no; no se puede volver si nunca se fue. Más bien, todo sigue igual, un cochinero.

Harry rió bajito al sentir la voz ahí, presente, producto de su mente.

- Prometo comprar una aspiradora. Lo prometo, cariño.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo con el cepillo, barriendo con ahínco el polvo que había caído de los estantes después de pasarles el trapo.

Fregar le resultó más fácil. Se dedicó a las dos habitaciones del segundo piso, al pasillo y a las escaleras. En planta se encargó de la cocina, del baño principal y la habitación contigua. Fue mucho trabajo, más cuando de verdad se sentía exhausto. Pero valió la pena, la casa ahora olía a _pine-sol; _los bombillos se habían arruinado, mas encontró uno en el maletero del Sedan y lo colocó en la lámpara central del primer piso, iluminando la estancia_. _Menos mal había recordado llamar para solicitar la re-conexión de los servicios de agua y electricidad. Todo se veía más agradable. Los ojos y la nariz dejaron de escocerle.

- ¿Mejor, cariño? – se limpió las gafas con el borde de su camisa y paseó la mirada con solicitud por cada partecita atendida. En la cocina, faltaba la nevera, pero se preocuparía por ella cuando saliese a comprar los víveres. También debía limpiar las ventanas. Después se encargaría.

¡Ahora sí! Podría darse un baño y desparramarse sobre la cama, que mucha falta le hacía. Mudarse no era sencillo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Bienvenido sea cualquier review que deseen enviar. **_

_**¡Nos leeremos pronto! **_


	3. Capítulo III

_¡Y aquí estamos otra vez! El fic me tiene un poquito entusiasmada, he de decir. Hacia mucho que quería una historia así (me di cuenta de ello cuando la empecé a escribir). _

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡me han alegrado mucho! A.I.H, Mar Laridae, Natu, Fanny y anatripotter; gracias miles por su tiempo. Ojalá el fic los siga entreteniendo. Va casi nada, espero no decepcionar a quienes leen a medida que avance. _

_Y sin más, el pequeño capítulo._

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Las cajas aún se encontraban selladas; siquiera le hubiese quitado el adhesivo que aseguraba a las tapas de cartón. Aunque… daba igual, no tenía prisa. Bastaba con desempacar su ropa para poder cambiarse. Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada y estaba un poco más tranquilo. El vacío incómodo, ese que se siente cuando estás muy nervioso, desapareció.

Tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero que mucho. Era verano en el pueblo, un punto realmente bueno. No obstante, para Harry no era uno opción mantenerse arrinconado en la casa. Salir a pasear, podría; no obstante, más que para rondar por el pueblo de arriba abajo, turisteando, diría su mujer, debía buscar empleo. El resguardo monetario que poseía en el banco era suficiente para mantenerlo por lo menos seis meses; el seguro de vida y lo que obtuvo por la venta de su librería y antiguo departamento. Agradecía al cielo haberle permitido conservar el Sedan.

Esa mañana cocinó con ganas. En el día posterior a su llegado, había salido al pueblo a comprar los víveres (inmediatamente después de esterilizar el refrigerador de cabo a rabo) y se le antojaban huevos revueltos con mucho tocino. Se preocuparía por el colesterol en la sangre cuando llegase a los cincuenta.

- Nunca es temprano para empezar a cuidarse, ¿dirías tú, cariño? – le gustaba el café negro bien cargado, sin embargo decidió echarle un chorrito de leche.

Había dormido como todo un bebé. Las energías volvían, y eso era bueno, tomando en cuenta que aún tenía muchos pendientes por delante. Para ese día se prometió terminar de desempacar las cajas aún colocadas en el pórtico, acomodaría sus libros, sus fotografías, y todo lo demás. Establecerse no le costaría mucho esfuerzo, o sí, pero estaba adiestrado; ya la vida lo había entrenado para los bruscos cambios. _Te adaptas o te adaptas, Harry. ¿Qué otra opción tienes?_ Dejó el plato y la taza de café sobre el mesón y llevó su mano izquierda hacia su hombro derecho, presionó y realizó un movimiento circular con el brazo para vivificarlo, queriendo menguar el dolorcito tedioso y la tensión.

La mesa del comedor era demasiado amplia, por lo que decidió quedarse apoyado contra el fregadero, liando con el plato en una mano y el tenedor en otra. Los huevos le quedaron desabridos, mas se los terminó en un santiamén. Se bebió el café como si fuese agua, de una, no estaba tan caliente.

Empezó a preguntarse si la urraca cantaría, e inmediatamente oyó sus alaridos. ¿Acaso no se escuchaba? ¿Qué le sucedía? Su falta de oído era increíble, pero no más que su falta de consideración para con los vecinos. No había visto a la mujer por lo menos una vez. Cosas que sucedían, estaban tan cerca que nunca coincidían; ilógico, así era la vida.

Aún con la taza en la mano y la cadera apoyada contra el borde del fregadero, miró la ventana. Había pasado con ahínco el trapo con limpiador el día anterior, pero el cristal aún se veía sucio. Aquello se debía a que se había dado a la tarea de limpiar solo la cara interna. Debía salir al patio y fregar el otro lado si deseaba contemplar mejor su descuidado jardín. ¿Richard no volvería para terminar su trabajo? Esperaba que sí, no le apetecía andar paleando con la tierra, era un desastre. Él tenía muchos contras, si se hablaban de tareas domésticas, y uno de esos eran los trabajos de jardín.

- Veamos – miró su celular, malísima señal. Se encontraba incomunicado desde que llegó a Lovell. Se preguntó si el viejo de Sirius estaría preocupado.

_- Solo por allá, muchacho. ¿Estás seguro de querer irte?_

Harry sonreía cuando le llamaba muchacho, le hacía sentirse joven.

- _Para mi eres un muchacho, y siempre lo serás._

Era entendible que lo viese de esa manera, a sabiendas de que en un par de años pisaría los sesenta. Además, el hombre lo vio crecer, prácticamente lo crió.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se sirvió otro poco más de café. Se llegaría hasta el pueblo, compraría más tocino y buscaría una cabina telefónica para llamar a Sirius, así podría dejar la batería del celular recargándose.

- ¿Qué más? – necesitaba más bombillos, y jabón de baño. Apenas pudo quitarse la mugre con la lajita que había traído; se le desmoronaba en las manos.

Dejó la taza a medio terminar sobre el fregadero y tomó las llaves del sedan. La urraca cantaba a todo pulmón en el jardín trasero de junto. Le ponía empeño a cada nota, por ello Harry lograba escucharla. Qué desastre, alguien debería decirle algo.

- Debería – sonrió a medias, sin muchos ánimos, y salió de la casa. El sedan lo esperaba aparcada fuera del estacionamiento, a un lado de la acera.

O O O O

Ginny apilaba la mala hierba en un montoncito que se hacía cada vez más grande. No entendía por qué los antiguos dueños le pusieron tanto ahínco al jardín del frente, dejando olvidado al pedacito de tierra que tenían atrás. Era un espacio más pequeño, pero Ginevra se imaginó unos lindos tulipanes sembrados allí, quizá algunas margaritas, esas que servían para el absurdo juego de _"me quiere, no me quiere"._

Deberían cortarles los dedos a quienes se atrevían a deshojar las flores. ¿Cómo era posible?

- _Nos_ _enseñan cosas bellas las flores… _- las gemelas adoraban esa canción perteneciente a una de sus películas favoritas. Aquellos clásicos que Ginny adoraba ver con sus sobrinas; Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. – Muy bien – apiló otro montón de hierba antes de levantarse.

Sentía muchas energías esa mañana. No había parado de trabajar desde que llegó a _su nuevo hogar, su hogar._ Dentro, la casa ya guardaba su propio toque personal; las fotografías adornaban las mesillas y las paredes donde antes estaban las pinturas. Cambió la disposición de los muebles de la salita, queriendo dejar más espacio en el centro, y había prendido un par de inciensos. Adoraba los de aroma a vainilla y a coco, eran sus favoritos. Pese a ello, tuvo que conformarse con los de mandarina. No había problema, también le encantaba ese olor.

Se quitó el enorme sombrero para el sol y se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, quitándose las gotitas que le perlaban la piel. No quería detenerse, su intención era al menos quitar toda la mala hierba y regar los brotecitos de helechos que empezaban a nacer y que ahora podían respirar un poco mejor antes del mediodía, a sabiendas que el sol de las doce era más fuerte.

- Ahora vamos con… - giró sobre sí y miró hacia la casa. No le caería mal un vaso de limonada.

Dejó los implementos de jardinería sobre un banquillo que había sacado consigo y se encaminó hacia adentro. Toda la estancia estaba iluminada gracias al sol de la mañana; había corrido las cortinas de cada una de las ventanas y todo estaba embebido de luz natural. Sonrió, conforme y contenta. Tenía ya la cabeza metida en el refrigerador cuando el teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola, haciéndola darse un golpe en la coronilla.

- Qué jo… - acariciando la zona lastimada, sacó la cabeza de la nevera y tomó su celular, encasquetado en los bolsillos de sus shorts color crema llenos de tierra. El nombre de Dean brillaba en la pantalla, adjuntado al número y código extranjero de Londres. ¿Por qué lo había agendado? – Qué jodido – susurró. _Estoy muy feliz como para atenderte, querido_. Ignoró la llamaba y sacó la jarra de limonada.

Tenía su pequeño equipo de sonido, regalo de su hermano Fred, colocado en el mesón de la cocina. Le gustaba colocar música cuando limpiaba o cocinaba, también cuando trabajaba en el jardín. Mas para esa ocasión le apetecía colocarse los auriculares que su sobrina Victoire le había obsequiado. Tenía varias canciones descargadas en su _MP3_ (gracias a Ben) y podría cantarlas mientras terminaba con sus quehaceres. Se dispuso a ello después de aliviarse con la limonada; le cayó como el cielo.

La canción _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ de _Aerosmith_ encabezaba la lista.

Dios bendiga a la bocaza de _Steven Tyler._

_**- **__I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you are far away and dreaming… lalala_ – no tardó en comenzar a cantar, siempre lo hacía. - _I DON'T WANT TO CLOSE MY EYES, I DON'T WANT TO FALL ASLEEP, CAUSE I MISS YOU BABY, AND I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING,CAUSE EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU, THE SWEETEST DREAM WILL NEVER DO,__I STILL MISS YOU BABY AND I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING _– llegado al coro, no cantaba, gritaba. Quizá para tratar de escucharse por sobre la música. Con audífonos, todos levantamos la voz. – _AND JUST STAY HERE IN THIS MOMENT,__FOR ALL OF THE REST OF TIME _– incluso trató de entonar los alaridos del vocalista. Ella se metía en el momento, le ponía sentimiento.

Así culminó con la tarea de liberar la tierra de la maleza desde la raíz, de punta a punta, quería salir de eso. Solo restaba echar agua. Con el _MP3_ sujeto a un borde de su blusa de tirantes, y aún cantado ahora una canción de _Queen__, _conectó su manguera. Le era tanto incomodísima como necesaria, se enroscaba mucho y era un poco pesada.

¡Ya qué! Era lo que había. El tifón que salió de la llave hizo que la tierra se levantara y manchara parte de su valla. Bajó la presión del agua de tal forma que apenas parecía una leve llovizna.

- Mejor así – regó las plantitas y los diminutos helechos. Empapó toda la tierra, deseando que el césped no tardara en expandirse por la zona.

Al jardín del frente debía también echarle un poco de agua, mantener la frescura. Menos mal se había percatado de la mala hierba que estaba arraigando cerca de los rosales bebés, todo por culpa del jardín de junto. Las raíces se habían extendido por debajo de la cerca y estaban ya arremetiendo contra su terreno. La casa se veía en total abandono, una lástima. Igual, se había tomado el atrevimiento de llegarse hasta allá y medio limpiar la franja cerca de la valla, deshaciéndose de la maleza. Era una pena ver tan aprovechable espacio ser devorado por tales descuidos. Era incontable la cantidad de hojas secas y ni hablar de la sequedad de las pobres flores.

A Ginevra, como adoraba las plantas, no le molestó verse con la tarea de prestarle sus servicios al terreno, tenía buena mano para ello. Había empezado en aquella esquina que se unía con su jardín para luego continuar con el resto. A pesar de sus ganas, se vio en la necesidad de abandonar su trabajo cuando notó la presencia del, seguramente, hombre de la casa. Había regresado, suponía ella, después de tiempo, dispuesto a quedarse. Lo notó cuando llegó junto con un enorme camión de mudanzas a través de una de las ventanitas de la sala.

Pensó en tocar a su puerta y presentarse al ver las señales de vida de aquella casa, mas el sujeto, después del día de su llegada, se mantenía encerrado. Si quiera salía a ver si Timmy, el chico de diez años que entregaba los periódicos en su bicicleta, podría dejarle uno.

- Da igual… - esperaba a que se presentase él, o no. Era lo mismo. En todos los barrios hay vecinos que no tratan a otros vecinos. Típico. Pero al menos esperaba que se dedicara a su jardín.

Continuó regando sus plantas y los brotecitos de nuevas flores. Al culminar en la parte trasera se llegó hasta su patio de frente; no sin antes meter en una enorme bolsa negra, de esas de basura, toda la breña que había desprendido. Le costó cruzar con la enorme y pesada manguera, teniendo cuidado de que no se enroscara ni lastimara alguna de las plantas. Pretendía mudar algunas a unos porrones y llevarlas a la tienda.

El sedan no estaba, lo notó. Su misterioso vecino había salido.

- Bien por él – fue hacia la llave para abrir el agua. – Y ahora… - pensó en lavar su Volkswagen después de acabar con el jardín. No le haría mal un poco de jabón al parabrisas, tenía uno que otro insecto muerto pegado en el cristal.

La lista de canciones de su MP3 había llegado a la carpeta de _Abba_. ¡Buenísimo! A ella le fascinaba una en particular, ¿estaría descargada? Se desprendió el MP3 de la blusa y pulso sobre la lista. No tardó en encontrar _Mamma Mia. _

_¡Te amo, Ben! _La letra no la representaba, decía ella, pero era pegajosa con todo y ritmo. Empezó a cantar dando todo de sí, los audífonos le ensordecían. Menos mal era temprano y no había gente en las calles. Los niños empezaban a jugar después de la hora de almuerzo.

Ignoraba que la señora gorda de la esquina la veía mientras negaba imparablemente con la cabeza.

_- _Just _one look and i can hear a bell ring__, __one more look and i forget everything, o-o-o-oh… - _bañó toda la parte frontal de la casa, moviendo la manguera de allá para acá al ritmo de la canción, mojando un poco más su shorts crema. No importaba, así era cuando se trabajaba con agua. Era una fortuna que el día estuviese calentando tan rápido.

Dando saltitos fue hasta su auto después de aumentar la presión de la manguera.

- _Mamma mia, here i go again, My my, how can i resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? __My my, just how much i've missed you – _un poco de agua al techo y un montón a las ventanas y puertas. Se iba a dedicar a la parte trasera antes de irse hacia el parabrisas y a toda la parte anterior. Sujetando la manguera y cantando como una loca, lanzó el chorro hacia el parachoques; quien la viese podría pensar que estaba apuntando la manguera a ciegas - _MAMMA MIA, EVEN IF I SAY__, __BYE BYE, LEAVE ME NOW OR NEVER__MAMMA MIA, IT'S A GAME WE PLAY__BYE BYE DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER – _y que además estaba agonizando. - _O-O-O-OH…_

O O O O

A pesar de ya verse en verano las tiendas no abrían temprano. No tenía ganas de quedarse a esperar, se compraría más tocino después y bueno, ahorraría en lo que pudiese la lajita de jabón que aún le quedaba.

Si acaso saldría por la tarde, si acaso. Al menos había podido hablar con Sirius, el vivo y coleado de Sirius. Le había prometido llegarse pronto hasta Maine, lo esperaría con ganas.

Cruzó la esquina de la calle seis. En el asiento de junto tenía una bolsa de papel marrón la cual guardaba la única adquisición que había obtenido en el pueblo. ¿Era posible que las licorerías abrieran antes incluso que las panaderías?

No tardó en llegar a su calle y aparcar frente a su casa. Los gritos de la urraca le dieron la bienvenida. ¿No se cansaba?

- Alguien debería decirle algo – apagó el motor y tomó la bolsa de papel. Las llaves del sedan pararon dentro de la misma mientras sacaba las de la casa del bolsillo de su pantalón. Cruzó hacia la acera y… - ¡JODER! - fue un bramido que le vino del alma ante la sorpresa. El chorro le heló la cabeza e hizo que sus lentes salieran disparados. Se le metió agua hasta por la nariz, y aquello era una de las sensaciones más incómodas del mundo. - ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? – la bolsa de papel cayó al suelo y la botella se hizo añicos.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!

Se secó los ojos y medio molesto, medio estupefacto, miró a la urraca, a su vecina, por primera vez desde que llegó a Lovell.

* * *

_**Decir que mientras Ginny cantaba I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, aquí yo hacía lo mismo. Adoro esa canción y sí, también trato de imitar los alaridos de Steven Tyler (creo que es la única parte que de verdad me sale bien) jajajaja. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **_


	4. Capítulo IV

_Y llega el capítulo. ¡Muchas pero que muchas gracias a todos los que toman de su tiempo para leer y comentar! _

_Los dejo tranquilos, y nos leemos abajito... _

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Le chorreaban gotitas heladas desde las puntas del cabello de la nuca; veía todo terriblemente borroso, como cuando se ve debajo del agua; parte de aquello se podía deber al hecho de que sí, una gran cantidad de agua le había caído en los ojos, y también proyectado sus lentes hacia algún lugar. Parpadeó varias veces para menguar la incomodidad y con sus manos se llevó el pelo empapado hacia atrás.

La urraca decía algo pero él no la estaba escuchando.

- ¡Y menos mal hace calor! ¿No cree?

- ¿Qué? – le prestó atención. Apenas podía notar que era pelirroja. – Mis lentes, ¿dónde están mis lentes?

- ¡Oh! Discúlpame. Están… - buscó con la mirada, encontrando los anteojos cerca del caucho izquierdo trasero de su auto. - ¡Aquí mismo! – Ginny llegó hasta ellos en un par de pasos y se los acercó. - ¡Menos mal no se rompieron!

Harry no se había percatado de la estática de su cuerpo hasta que ella le devolvió los lentes. Aún se recuperaba del estupor provocado por la sorpresiva bienvenida de la urraca desconocida. Se colocó las gafas y corroboró el color del cabello de la mujer, lo único que su miopía le permitió detallar sin equivocaciones. El pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía un enorme gorro para el sol puesto el cual le sombreaba los ojos. Bajo estos se mostraba una nariz medio llena de pecas.

- Discúlpame – repitió ella, sonriendo. – Estaba un poco entusiasmada con la música y – se quitó el audífono que aún tenía en la oreja derecha – no me di cuenta cuando llegaste. - apartó con un pie la manguera y la arrebujó a un lado del caminito de entrada. - ¡Es un placer! – habló con entusiasmo, observándolo.

- Un… - Harry se fijó en la bolsa de papel convertida en maché al estar mojada; los pedacitos de vidrio de la botella. El Whiskey desperdiciado se fundió con el agua y apenas se notaba el color del mismo. Olía fuerte, eso sí lo percibía sin problemas. – Imagino que pagarás por la botella, ¿verdad? – sus ojos pararon en el rostro de la mujer. La sonrisa simpática se disipaba.

Él no solía ser un imbécil a las primeras, menos con una mujer. En realidad Harry Potter era muy amable y servicial para con sus amigos y vecinos, al menos en su antiguo barrio y cuando vivió en Londres. Fue extraño que tomara la careta de idiota para ese primer contacto con alguien de su misma calle. Y no era simplemente alguien, se trataba de su vecina de junto.

Quizá el hecho de que cantara como una mujer constipada y a punto de morir le molestaba. Quizá el chorro de agua helada le había llegado al cerebro a través de la nariz; ¿Quién sabría? El chip de patán se le activó.

- ¿Disculpa? Fue un incidente. No era mi intención…

- Tu descuido me dejó sin… - miró los restos de la bolsa – Da igual – se alejó, queriendo irse a casa. Ya sin Whiskey, sin…

- La educación pasó por encima de ti, veo.

- ¿Cómo? – se detuvo a medio camino en la acera. Sólo tres metros lo separaban de la cerca de entrada. No procesaba la razón por la cual estaba molesto, o sí. Daba igual. La mujer se había disculpado, y además, el incidente no fue nada del otro mundo. Un poco de agua a la cara no estaba mal de vez en cuando, menos cuando empezaba a hacer calor.

Volvió a echarse el cabello hacia atrás, a sabiendas de que pronto tendría que cortárselo, y miró a la pelirroja.

- Fue un incidente esto. No estaba esperando a que llegases y golpearte con el chorro de agua, no era…

- Da igual – se secó las palmas de las manos con los jeans.

Ginevra pensó que aquello era para llevar a cabo el típico saludo entablado por la sociedad, el apretón. Volvió a sonreír y se acercó a él, extendiendo el brazo.

- Ginevra Weasley – notó como el hombre observaba sus dedos. ¿Había pensado mal? ¿Pretendía dejarla con la mano extendida, sin el apretón? – un poco de educación, señor. – el sujeto estaba ido. Lo miró parpadear un par de veces y, después de varios segundos, respondió a su saludo.

- Harry Potter – apenas presionó su mano.

- Hace una semana y media que me mudé acá – señaló la casita, su hogar, junto a la de él. Una ráfaga de aire hizo presencia y casi le hace perder el sombrero.

Las campanillas colocadas en su pórtico sonaron amenamente.

- A ti – hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia su persona – te vi llegar hace dos días. ¿Vienes de muy lejos?

Harry no tenía ánimos de hablar, de hacer sonrisas amables y menos de relatar la historia que explicaban las razones que lo habían llevado de regreso hasta Lovell.

_Pero tranquilo, solo contesta si vienes de muy lejos. No te está preguntando tu biografía. _

- Ni tanto. Vivía en el este de Maine – _y ahora vete a casa._ – Si me disculpas…

Ginevra no era estúpida y sabía interpretar ciertos guiños en los rostros de las personas que más o menos delataban sus deseos. A su vecino le apremiaba irse a casa; y aquello podía deberse a varias razones: estaba cansado, necesitaba secarse, no le agradaba su persona (aunque eso era lo que menos pensaba, ella solía caerle bien a la gente. Al menos eso creía y además, ¡ni se conocían!), podía urgirle ir al baño… etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…

No se exprimiría la mente por saber la razón, no era de su incumbencia.

- Nos veremos después, supongo – le despidió con un gesto de su mano y giró hacia su jardín, sacándose a su vez el sombrero. Se estaba sacudiendo un poco sus babuchas llenas de lodo cuando un brillito en el piso llamó su atención. Entre lo que quedaba de la bolsa de papel y los pedacitos de vidrio, notó unas llaves. Supuso que eran de su vecino.

Apenas las recogió volteó hacía donde minutos atrás Harry Potter había estado paradote y medio abstraído.

- ¡Ya qué! – se las devolvería luego.

Aún estaría afuera un rato largo, mudando algunas plantitas y capullos a unos pequeños porrones que decidió llevar esa misma tarde a la tienda. El local aún requería de ciertos trabajos y reparaciones. No le hubiese caído nada mal un ayudante que acarrease con las cosas que a ella le costaba hacer. Las bolsas de tierra eran pesadísimas y ni hablar de los maceteros gigantes hechos de barro y algunos de piedra y cemento.

Guardó las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de sus short y volvió a tomar la manguera, no sin antes colocarse sus audífonos, _Mamma Mia_ había finalizado y ahora, de la misma carpeta de _Abba_, sonaba _Dancing Queen._

- _YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE,__HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE__,__SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE,__DIG IN THE DANCING QUEEN… - _ tomó su manguera después de limpiar los vidrios de la botella de Whiskey y apuntó el chorro de agua para sacarse el aroma del licor de la nariz. - _OOOOOOH UUUUUUHH_, _DANCING QUEEN…_

O O O O

Aún se preguntaba por qué mierda estaba tan molesto. Su humor iba bien esa mañana y de pronto, aquel chorro…

¡No fue el baño! No, lo que le molestó fue…

_- OOOOOOH UUUUUUHH…_

- ¡Por todos los cielos! – cerró la ventana de la sala que mantenía abierta desde que llegó. Aquello no fue suficiente para aplacar del todo los griterías de su vecina, pero al menos se escuchaban en un tono más bajo. - ¡Debí decirle algo! – pero el impertinente estado de pesadez que se apoderó de él cuando…

_Prometiste no volver a hacerlo_…

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, a sabiendas de que nadie estaba ahí. Se arrojó en su sillón individual y, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, se tapó la cara con las manos. Aún tenía el pelo mojado y algunas gotitas continuaban cayendo.

- Lo lamento – se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondamente. – Ya, lo lamento – el hilo de sus pensamientos cambió drásticamente de rumbo. – Lo que pasó fue lo mejor, ¿verdad, cariño? – volvió a apartarse los mechones de pelo que se le pegaban en la frente, dejando su vista puesta en el techo.

Pensó, aún escuchando los chillidos de la urraca, que debía volver a presentarse. La mujer fue agradable a las primeras, disculpándose enseguida por la bienvenida helada que le concedió. ¿Cómo era su nombre? De bebida alcohólica…

- ¡Qué cosas! – y rió, levantándose del sillón.

Ginevra Wess… algo. El apellido sí no le sonaba.

-_ OOOOOOH UUUUUUHH…_

- ¡Tiene una voz de perro! - se quitó la camisa mojada y subió a su habitación para cambiarse. ¿Volvería a salir? El confinamiento terminaría volviéndolo un poco loco, más cuando aquellos ladridos de junto perforaban tan ávidamente a sus pobres oídos.

En un par de horas las tiendas estarían abiertas, podría disponerse a buscar algún trabajito, lo que fuese. Él se consideraba una de esas personas que respetaban todo tipo de quehacer. Cada trabajo tiene lo suyo y Harry lo sabía perfectamente. No podría pedir a las primeras algún cargo de alto rango, aún si diese a conocer su buen trabajo como administrador y dirigente de su propia tienda. Sería como un universitario recién graduado, atrapando cualquier cosa que se le arrojase, siempre y cuando le diesen algo de dinero por ello.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana picando las botanas y golosinas de su despensa, volviendo a postergar la tarea de terminar de desempacar el resto de sus pertenencias. Agradecía haber tomado la decisión de comprar el paquete de quince chocolates _Milky way, _eran sus favoritos. Con gusto a nostalgia, recordó cómo su esposa le gritaba al darse cuenta de la cantidad de barras que se había comido durante el día.

- _Un problema, Harry, tienes un problema._

Él le prometía que cuidaría más su alimentación y ella adivinaba de forma inmediata que aquello era la mentira más grande del universo.

El envoltorio del chocolate número trece cayó en la papelera. Iba a dejarlo hasta ahí pero, con una media sonrisa ladeada, carente de brillo, tomó uno más.

- El trece es un número de mala suerte, cariño. Uno más y termino – no recibió ningún golpe en la colleja, ni alguna reprimenda por aquello. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y, mordiendo el chocolate, tentó con una mano los bolsillos de su pantalón. No encontraba las llaves de su sedan. - ¡Maravilloso! – hurgó en las gavetas de su cocina, buscó en la mesilla de su sala y en el comedor. - ¿Dónde carajos…? – de pronto recordó haberlas arrojado a la ya inexistente bolsa de papel con la botella.

Salió de la casa sin molestarse en pasarle seguro a la puerta, recordaba que Lovell era muy seguro, uno de los pueblos más tranquilos de Maine, con gente decente. Lo pensaba con alivio y esperanza, deseando ver las llaves de su auto aún tiradas en la acera. Al menos su sedan estaba ahí. Si no encontraba las llaves…

- _We will… we will… ROCK YOU… - _su vecina había vuelto a la carpeta de _Queen_. La miró pelear con unas enormes bolsas de tierra. Trataba, con toda su energía, de meterlas en el diminuto asiento del copiloto de su Volkswagen. Empujaba con todo lo que tenía y aún así la bolsa no se movía hacia el interior del carro. - _ROCK YOU… - _gritaba como si aquello le fuese a dar la fuerza suficiente para culminar con su tarea. La bolsa de tierra, la cual llegó a levantarla un poco sin Harry tener idea de cómo, cayó al suelo y le aplastó los pies. – _YOU… _¡Y una… SU MADRE!

- Ya la ayudo, ya la ayudo – caminó hacia ella, entrando en su estacionamiento. La mujer parecía haber ignorado su ofrecimiento, así lo pensó, mas luego notó que aún tenía los audífonos puestos. - ¡Yo le ayudo! – exclamó, colocándose en frente e inclinándose para tratar de levantar la bolsa de tierra condenadamente pesada. Le costó un poco.

Ginevra agradeció, levemente sorprendida, la ayuda del hombre. Se quitó los audífonos y miró como el señor Potter realizaba grandes esfuerzos por mantener la bolsa prensada entre sus brazos y antebrazos. Los músculos se le tensaron bajo la camiseta, evidenciando las energías que empleaba para llevar a cabo aquella hazaña… aquellas bolsas eran una tortura al momento de transportarlas.

- ¿Cómo…? – Harry dejó libres los pies blancos con uñas pintadas de color rojo. Le costó ponerse derecho aún con la bolsa cargada. - ¿Cómo pudo levantarla siquiera? Esto está… ¡Dios! ¿Dónde la quiere? Voy a… - sus brazos temblaron.

- Déjela en el piso, ahí mismo – Ginny señaló el suelo ahí, frente al pórtico. Harry dio dos pacitos, a duras penas, y dejó caer la gran carga de tierra. – Logré arrastrarla hasta acá y con un empujón la puse en pie hasta apoyarla aquí – señaló la parte lateral del asiento de su carro – pero cuando quise meterla… ¡quizá hasta me saldrá una hernia!

- ¿A dónde las quiere llevar? Necesitará ayuda para… - Harry miró su humilde transporte. - ¡Ahí ni siquiera cabrán las dos!

- Ya me las arreglaré – se miraron, era la primera vez que Harry le prestaba verdadera atención. Aún vestía los short cortos llenos de tierra y la camiseta de tirantes, sin el sombrero. Aquella sombra sobre sus ojos que vio a las primeras no le permitió darse cuenta del color castaño de estos. A él le había dado la impresión de una mujer más joven, no obstante, al verla mejor, pudo notar algunas ineludibles marcas de líneas de expresión y las inevitables patitas de gallo que adornaban el contorno de sus ojos, las cuales se acentuaron al sonreírle. Tendría su misma edad, quizá un par menos.

Las pecas, sí que las había notado.

- Le doy una vez más las disculpas por…

- No se preocupe, yo lamento… no fui muy amable. Estaba… - hizo un movimiento con la mano. – Da igual – fue cordial y también le sonrió – señora…

- ¡Por favor! Señora cuando estuve casada – ella rodó los ojos conforme decía aquello. – Llámame Ginny.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo, le agradaba más aquel nombrecillo.

- Y tú llámame Harry - se alzó de hombros como quien dice algo muy aburrido. Tras los cristales de sus anteojos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - ¿Has visto un par de llaves en la acera? Estaban en la bolsa cuando…

- ¡Aquí están! – lanzó sin dejarle terminar. De los bolsillos de sus shorts sucios sacó los llaveros con el par de llaves. La del sedan junto con la llave de la puerta pequeña del garaje. Harry no recordaba si en alguna ocasión tuvieron el control para el portón grande.

- Gracias – tomó los llaveritos, una representación en cobre de la bandera de Inglaterra y otro de un pequeño felpudito que su mujer había comprado siendo un oso Pooh. El constante manoseo de aquella cosita lo había moldeado y ahora parecía más una bola de pelusa amarilla que algún animal tierno del bosque.

- No hay de qué, a la final fue mi culpa que las perdieras – se sacó el MP3 de los tirantes de su blusa. – Gracias por ayudarme con esto – señaló las terribles bolsas de tierra. Literalmente, podría partírsele el culo si volvía a intentar embutirlas en su auto. – No sé si…

- Podría intentar… - Harry miró las bolsas – si volvemos a empujarla hasta aquí, puedo levantarla solo un poco y meterla en el asiento.

- ¿No es molestia? – él ya se había guardado las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, dejando que el osito-bola amarilla-Pooh colgase hacia afuera, y caminaba hacia la bolsa que le había aplastado los pies. El hombre no era tan alto, apenas le sacaba a ella unos centímetros más, pero era medianamente acuerpado.

Ginny se preguntó si sería como uno de esos adultos que se la daban de adolescentes, a los cuales les gustaba el rock metalero y joder en bares para veinteañeros. Lo pensó al verle el cabello, muy largo y medio descuidado. No obstante, Harry no le daba esa impresión, aunque podría verle la oreja y saber si tenía o no un arillo de plata perforado.

_Nah_, quizá solo se había descuidado con la tijera. El pelo azabache, con combines grises, se le pegaba a la frente y le fastidiaba la visión.

- Sí puedo… - le escuchó decirse. Lo miró inclinado sobre la alforja de tierra con sus brazos preparados para el esfuerzo. – Sí puedo – empujó, la bolsa medio se movió y ahí aprovechó de ponerle las manos al lado que daba al suelo para terminar de levantarla y volverla a lanzar en dirección a la puerta del carro. – Si… - Ginny pensó que continuaría con sus propias palabras alentosas de autoayuda cuando la miró por encima de sus lentes. – Si me ayudas en esta parte creo que…

- ¡Oh! Sí, sí. Lo siento – se colocó junto a él.

- Déjame el mayor esfuerzo a mí, solo mantén las manos aquí para que la bolsa no caiga de lado y pueda meterla en el asiento.

Fue todo un poco lioso, mas a los dos minutos Ginny ya aseguraba la enorme bolsa con el cinturón, pendiente de que al manejar, la misma no se disparase hacia el parabrisas ante algún frenazo. Aunque era tan malditamente pesada que la desgraciada no debía siquiera moverse un palmo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – le palmeó el brazo. – Te debo una – cerró la puerta de su Volkswagen. – Me tocará lanzarme un doble viaje, pero quiero terminar de llevar esto lo más pronto posible.

Harry no supo si aquello último se lo decía a él o hablaba con ella misma.

- Ahora… - Ginny fue por unos porrones con plantas un poquito altas y muy verdes que estaban dispuestos a un lado de la puerta de su casa. Uno de los arbustos era un pino pequeño, reconoció las hojas. La otra era más pequeña. - ¿Podrías…? – le señaló el pino, Harry fue inmediatamente por él. Ella cargaba el porrón pequeño. – Esto irá… - rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del lado del volante, el hombre la siguió de cerca – aquí… - llevó el asiento hacia adelante y colocó su macetero en la parte trasera, volteó hacia él – junto con esto – le quitó el porrón de las manos y lo dejó junto con el otro. - ¡Y listo! – cerró la puerta y volteó a mirarlo, sonriente.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda en alguna otra cosa?

- Quizá te moleste cuando regrese por la otra carga de tierra – señaló el saco que aún quedaba desparramado a un lado del jardín.

- Puedo llevarla en el sedan. Solo debo seguirte en el camino – los ojos castaños lo miraron con atención. Se hacía notar la gratitud en la expresión de la mujer, como si le hubiese resuelto algún gran problema.

Y es que a Ginny de verdad le aliviaba aquel ofrecimiento. No quería andar del timbo al tambo cuando tenía varias cosas por hacer en la tienda. Si su vecino le ofrecía aquella conveniente ayuda, muchísimo mejor.

- ¿No es molestia? No quiero abusar si no…

- Pensaba ir al pueblo de todas formas.

Ginevra sonrió ante su buena suerte y le ayudó a luchar con la estúpida bolsa de tierra hasta el sedan plateado.

Harry se preguntó si ella pensaba salir con aquellas fachas; los shorts cortos llenos de tierra, lodo y hasta de raíces y algunas hojas y sandalias planitas en lugar de zapatos.

- De verdad que muchas, pero que muchas gracias – se sacudió las manos. – No queda muy lejos – indicó hablando del lugar de destino. – Si necesitas ayuda para algo… ¡Claro! – emitió en un casi gritito – tu jardín – lo dijo de tal forma que le dio la impresión de que ella daba por sentado que él tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. – Ahora en marcha – se volvió a su automóvil. Debían manejar con cuidado ya que varios niños ya habían salido a las calles y pululaban alegres de un lado a otro con pelotas y otros juegos.

Ginny se colocó los audífonos y volvió con todo a sus bramidos sin ritmo conforme conducía. Menos mal iban en autos separados, una ventaja para ambos; a ella nadie le diría (por lo momentos) que cantaba como animal agonizante, y él encontraría trabajo sin empezar a buscarlo siquiera.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_¡Felicidades a Argentina y a su gente por llegar a las finales del mundial! Yo tengo fe, y espero que en algún momento Venezuela pueda competir en aquellos juegos de tal magnitud. (Aunque primero debe sacudirse toda la mierda que tiene encima) _**

**_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, corazones!_**


	5. Capítulo V

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo, el cual me gustó como quedó pese a lo simple que es. Espero les agrade. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida.. ¡Y muchas gracias a quienes leen! =) **

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

- ¿Necesita que repita la dirección? Muy bien, ¡sí! Muchas gracias – colgó. – ¡Listo! – palmeó sus manos con éxito, mirándolo. – La mercancía llegará directamente a la tienda, ya no tendremos que luchar contra las alforjas de tierra para traerlas.

- Una buena noticia – el hombro derecho comenzó a dolerle debido a la fuerza empleada. Con su mano presionó un poco, buscando aliviarse.

- Gracias por ayudarme – Ginny apartó un par de maceteros del mostrador.

El local estaba desordenado, pese a que Ginny había estado dedicándole tiempo desde que llegó a Lovell. Muchos porrones obstruían el paso desde la entrada y los implementos de jardinería estaban tirados de a montoncitos en las esquinas del piso. Muchos jarrones repletos de flores descansaban junto a la caja registradora. A Harry le sorprendió verlas tan bonitas, dado el descuido de sus alrededores.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la mujer. La notó mirar el punto que el tanto se masajeaba.

- Sí, es solo tensión muscular – bajó la mano y señaló las bolsas de tierra. – ¿Las dejaremos ahí?

- Sí. Comenzaré a llenar los porrones que tengo en la trastienda para algunas semillas.

- De acuerdo – se quitó el cabello de la frente, preguntándose si cerca habría alguna barbería.

- Voy a necesitar… - Ginevra miró en derredor, medio ofuscándose ante tanto trabajo que aún tenía por delante. Quería abrir la tienda lo más pronto posible, mas era mucha la tarea que tenía de por medio antes de colocar el cartelito de _Abierto_ en la puerta... ese cartelito que gritaba por ser colocado. – ¡Necesito un…! – observó a su vecino. ¿Cuántos días tenía el hombre de haber llegado? Tres, sí. ¿Sería un vago ricachón, con dinero suficiente para vivir? ¿O necesitaría de empleo? ¿Estaba en Lovell solo por vacaciones o pretendía vivir ahí? – Harry, ¿tú trabajas?

- ¿Cómo? – el hombre se giró, alejando su concentración de los piñones que llenaban un bol de vidrio puesto sobre una mesa.

- ¿Estás aquí de vacaciones?

- No – volvió a quitarse el pelo de los ojos – Utilizábamos la casa sólo los veranos, sí, pero ahora es la única propiedad que tenemos y… bien, será largo el rato que estaré aquí.

- Ah – le dio curiosidad el hecho de que él se expresará primeramente en plural, como si alguien lo acompañase en esa nueva vida, y después cambiase a singular, dando a entender de que estaba solo. – ¿Necesitas empleo? – volvió a cuestionar.

- En realidad… - la observó. Harry mantenía sus planes originales: buscar trabajo para resguardar dinero. Los fondos en el banco no le serían eternos y, ciertamente, se había dicho aceptar cualquier oficio que pagase por sus servicios.

Ginny lo miraba con ansias por una respuesta. Era muy obvia la necesidad de ayuda para levantar aquel pequeño local.

– ¿Me estás ofreciendo uno?

- ¡Mira esto! – exclamó la mujer, alzando los brazos. – ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Jueves.

- ¡Quería abrir el martes! Estoy atrasadísima y, de verdad, me sería de mucho favor tener a alguien que me ayudase con todo esto.

- Acepto.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad. Esta mañana salía con el fin de buscar trabajo.

- ¡Excelente! Sólo… - Harry se acercó al mostrador. – Voy a pedirte un poco de paciencia con el pago. Es… - Ginny buscaba algo en unos cajones, seguramente las carpetas con los papeles correspondientes a la administración de la tienda. - ¡Soy un desastre! ¡Lo sé! – se sopló el flequillo de la frente. - ¡Bah! Así serán las cosas – dejó de buscar en vano y lo miró. – Confía en que voy a pagarte, soy mujer de palabra. Apenas encuentre todo el papeleo, haremos contrato. Del cien por ciento de las ganancias mensuales que obtenga la tienda, el treinta y cinco por ciento es tuyo. Toma en cuenta que debo costear los implementos, los pedidos y los servicios de agua y electricidad. Yo trabajo independiente, lo que significa que no ofrezco seguro médico ni ese tipo de beneficios. ¡Pero! – casi gritó, anteponiéndose a cualquier replica negativa que él pudiese tener – soy flexible con el horario, tomando en cuenta de que no me gusta levantarme tan temprano todos los días.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Esa mujer tenía de empresaria lo que él tenía de actor hollywoodense.

- Es…

- Por favor – suplicó – te arrepentirás si dices que no, pues pretendo llegar a la cima con este negocio aquí en Lovell. – sonrió, divertida.

Harry aceptó sin rechistar, a sabiendas de que emplearía algunos de sus conocimientos en cuanto al manejo de la tienda para evitarle la bancarrota. Si aquella mujer continuaba por aquel camino en el que iba, tan enajenada y campante por sus plantas, hasta una rueda de tomate podría llevársela por delante.

- ¡Muy bien! – Ginny tendió la mano a través del mostrador.

Y de ahí se volvieron compañeros.

Harry no era un ermitaño en la vida, aunque tampoco se trataba de la mata de las relaciones sociales. Decir que su mejor amigo tenía cincuenta y siete años, y que era casi como su padre, podría evidenciar aquello. No obstante, a la gente le caía bien. Aún cuando no era de las personas más conversadoras del mundo, lograba darle a uno en el hueso del cariño.

Con Ginevra Weasley se veía en la obligación de abrir la boca más de cuatro veces por hora. La mujer hablaba hasta por los codos de cualquier cosa; era increíble lo confianzuda que era, pese a tratarse él de un recién conocido. Igual, Harry prefería escucharla parlotear sobre banalidades de su vida, en lugar de escucharla cantar con su terrible voz de perro. ¡Menos mal olvidaba los audífonos en su Volkswagen! Así se transportaban, él en su sedan y ella en su diminuto auto, para bendición de sus oídos.

Por las tardes llegaba ella tan cansada por el trabajo en la tienda que ni una canción se dedicaba a destruir. Se iba derechito a la cama sin cantar, y eso Harry lo agradecía enormemente.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – le preguntó una mañana, era sábado y hacía calor. Estaban terminando de disponer los maceteros con pinos en una hilera cerca de la pared lateral derecha del local. Pretendían abrir el lunes próximo.

- No – arrimó el último pino que ella le acercó.

Ginny lo miró trabajar, consciente de su esfuerzo. Al hombre le caían gotas de sudor por la frente y tenía la camiseta empapada en la zona del pecho y las axilas. No solo le ayudó a mover las bolsas de tierra a la trastienda, también transportó los maceteros de piedra y arregló las imperfecciones en los cables de luz que cruzaban el techo, y además, le ayudó a tener al día todo el estúpido papeleo que conllevaba la adquisición de la tienda. Ella había hecho lo suyo también; regar las plantas, plantar semillas, barrer, limpiar los estantes y mostradores también era trabajo.

Suspiró, pensando que debía pagarle el cuarenta en lugar del treinta y cinco por ciento. Lo haría, cuando al abrir se comenzase a generar dinero.

- Así que hijo único.

- Sí – era usual que le respondiese con monosílabos. Ya Ginny se estaba acostumbrando.

- ¿Tus padres aún viven en Londres? – era mera curiosidad. Harry le había comentado, cuando ella le mencionó su país natal, que él también venía de allí. Coincidencias de la vida.

- Mis padres… - se secó el sudor de la frente, apartándose el pelo. – Murieron cuando tenía un año.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento. Yo… - apretó los labios, regañándose por la imprudencia.

- Descuida, ¿cómo ibas a saber? – volvió a quitarse el pelo de los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo pretendes cortarte el cabello, tío Cosa? – sonrió al escucharlo reír un poco.

- Cuando mi jefa deje de explotarme en el trabajo.

- ¡Por favor! – fue hacia el mostrador y sirvió un vaso de limonada, felicitándose por la idea de llevar uno de sus más grandes recipientes para la bebida. – Quien te escuche hablar creerá que te trato como burro de carga - le tendió el vaso.

A ella le fascinaba cuando Harry se mostraba más dado y con una actitud más relajada a la hora de conversar. Era un hombre el cual le inspiraba misterio, sabiendo que no le gustaba hablar mucho de su vida privada. Respetaba aquella característica, no obstante, no podía negar la curiosidad que sentía. Tenían una semana trabajando juntos y poco sabía de él. Era una posición desnivelada, pues ella le contaba muchas cosas que, si bien no eran tan personales, pertenecían a su vida.

- ¿Crees que tendremos todo listo para el lunes? – le preguntó, viéndolo tragar grandes sorbos de limonada.

- ¿Qué faltaría por hacer?

- Limpiar todo este tierrero – señaló el piso. – Fregar y pulir.

- Usted, jefa, me dio a saber lo buena que es para ese quehacer.

- No lo dices solo porque soy mujer, ¿cierto? ¡Mira que es muy retrógrado el machismo!

- En lo absoluto. Lo digo por lo bien que has utilizado el cepillo – dejó el vaso y con la mano se volvió a quitar los mechones azabaches de la frente. Las hebras grises se le pegaban en los costados de la cara.

La curiosidad de Ginny picó otro poco; sobre la frente del hombre se vislumbraba una pequeña cicatriz, brillante debido al sudor, que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era como un rayo. Se mordió la lengua antes de atreverse a preguntar, no queriendo volver a interrogarlo sobre algo que podía ser doloroso. Usualmente, las cicatrices venían acompañadas por historias poco animadas; y la postura un tanto hermética del señor Potter le dio a suponer que su pasado tenía varios episodios con tintes infelices.

- Me lo cortaré esta tarde.

- ¿Qué?

- El cabello, me lo cortaré esta tarde… antes de que pienses en pasarme la podadora – le sonrió.

- No sería una mala idea – lo vio masajearse, por décima vez en aquel día, el hombro derecho. - ¿Por qué te duele tanto? – señaló el hombro.

- Quedó sentido después de un accidente.

- Oh… ¿Y cómo fue…?

- ¿Necesitarás que mueva algo más? – no era tonta. Supo de inmediato lo que él evadía.

Se retó por su lengua tan larga, su curiosidad queriendo ser saciada.

- No, descuida. ¡Está todo listo! – exclamó, repentinamente alegre. Con alivio, observó que sí, después de limpiar y pulir el piso, todo estaría listo para abrir. - ¡Al fin! Abriremos el lunes a las ocho. ¿Te parece?

- Muy bien – se acomodó los anteojos. - ¿Dónde están los trapeadores?

- Yo me encargaré de eso, ya has hecho más que suficiente. Si no fuese por ti, esta tienda se me hubiese venido encima.

- Para eso vas a pagarme.

- Sí - volvió a sonreírle. – Ve a que te den tijera en esa melena, yo terminaré y cerraré.

- ¿Segura?

- Totalmente – movió las manos, indicando que se fuera. – Anda.

- Muy bien – Harry se había dejado una camisa en el sedan, necesitaba cambiarse. Antes de abandonar el local fue al baño y se refrescó la cara, el cuello y los brazos; prácticamente, tomó una mini ducha. - ¡Nos veremos mañana! – exclamó, yendo hacia la salida.

- No – se detuvo con la puerta a medio abrir. – Descansaremos mañana. ¡Es domingo!

- Domingo.

- Para hacer lo que gustes – sonrió. – Nos veremos el lunes.

- De acuerdo – salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su sedan estaba aparcado en el frente, junto al auto de Ginny.

Abrió la puerta del carro, sacudiéndose el hombro derecho. La semana se le había ido muy deprisa y sabía que eso se debía a las tareas y ocupaciones que ahora se encargaba de hacer para Ginevra. Le sentaba extremadamente bien mantener la mente ocupada y servir para algo, aquello le ponía más luz a sus días en Lovell.

Metió la cabeza sobre el asiento y tomó la camisa que estaba en el lado del copiloto, incorporándose luego. Se cambió rápidamente y trató de recordar qué tan apartado estaría de la barbería, pensando si podía irse caminando desde allí. Poco había recorrido el pueblo a pie y hacía años que no paseaba por esas calles.

Cerró la portezuela y se metió las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón. El sol de aquella tarde era fuerte y le encandilaba los ojos a través de los cristales de sus gafas; para la próxima utilizaría una gorra. Se embutió el pelo del costado tras las orejas y miró hacia la ventanilla de la tienda. Ginny aún se mantenía junto al mostrador, echando agua a un par de floreros con girasoles. Se percató de cómo sus labios se movían, hablando consigo misma o, ¡peor! Cantando para ella.

- Y aún no le digo nada – solo en una ocasión la mujer se atrevió a entonar una melodía que él desconocía. Lo había hecho en voz baja, mas el pudo escucharla al estar de pie tras ella, apilando maceteros como loco. ¿Por qué no le había comentado el inexistente talento que tenía para el canto?

Volvió en sí cuando notó como ella bailoteaba un brazo de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza, como si despidiese (o saludase) a alguien que se divisaba en la lejanía. Advirtió que se trataba de él. Medio sonriendo, le devolvió el gesto, girándose hacia la acera y caminando hacia la izquierda. A tres cuadras estaría la barbería, si no la habían cambiado de lugar.

O O O O

- ¡Ronald! – gritó sobre el auricular. - ¡Estoy llegando a casa! ¡Aguarda! – sujetó el celular entre su mejilla y el hombro, liando con el volante y metiendo el automóvil en el estacionamiento. – Ya – apagó el motor. – ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos? – salió del auto con una enorme bolsa de comida rápida.

- _Terribles, Ginevra._

- No digas tonterías. ¿Cuándo vendrán a verme? ¡Las vacaciones de verano no son eternas!

_- ¿Por qué carajo tenías que mudarte a la otra mitad del mundo?_

- Esa boca, hermano – abrió la puerta de la casa y entró - ¿Tanto me extrañas?

_- ¿Sabes lo costosos que están los pasajes?_

- No seas tacaño – dejó la bolsa sobre el mesón de la cocina. – Ya, te ayudaré con los de mis sobrinos.

- _No tienes que…_

- ¡Lo haré! – unas pocas replicas por parte de Ronald Weasley antes de que éste terminara de acceder. – Encárgate del tuyo y el de Hermione. Sí, ya la tienda está lista. ¡Abriremos el lunes! – sacó el refresco ya con la pajilla incrustada en la tapa, venía tomándoselo en el camino.

- _Hermione dice que nos envíes fotos._

- ¡Nada que ver! La verán cuando estén aquí. Me avisan cuando tengan fecha y hora del vuelo. Sí, ¿están con Fred y George? ¿Barbacoa? ¡Pásamelos a todos!

Se demoró hora y media en el teléfono a pesar de los reclamos de Ron, quejándose sobre el costo del plan de renta para llamadas de larga distancia. A Ginny no le importó en lo absoluto. Habló, feliz y entusiasmada, con todos sus hermanos, con sus sobrinos y cuñadas. ¡Los extrañaba en demasía! Haber partido de Londres fue difícil debido a ellos, a su familia.

- Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. ¿Quién es tu tía favorita? ¡Exactamente!

- _Ya… Noah, dame el teléfono…_ - escuchó como Ronald peleaba con el pequeño por el celular. – _Sí, ¡Listo! ¿Contenta? Has hablado hasta con el estúpido gato. _

- Los extraño a todos.

_- El precio por irte al quinto coño. _

- No me critiques. ¡Los veré pronto! No vayan a defraudarme.

- _Haremos lo posible. ¡Cuídate! _

_- ¡TE QUEREMOS GINNY! – _escuchó el griterío al otro lado. Sonrió, conmocionada.

- ¡Grítales que yo también los quiero! – pidió a Ron.

_- ¡No voy a gritar!_

- Siempre vives gritando. ¡Grítaselos!

- _¡Ginny!_

- ¡POR FAVOR!

_- Ya.. ya… - Ron se aclaró la garganta. - ¡GINNY TAMBIÉN LOS QUIERE! _

La mujer rió ante los alaridos al otro lado del teléfono.

- Un beso a mis sobrinos, y uno para cada uno de ustedes.

- _La próxima llamada será por cobrar – amenazó. – Te quiero – y colgó._

Ya la comida estaba fría. El hambre se le había escondido ante la alegría de hablar con su familia, sin embargo, apenas escuchó el pitido de corte de la llamada, su estómago gruñó. Los tallarines chinos no sabían tan mal a temperatura ambiente, pero debía calentar el pollo en salsa agridulce y las costillitas de cerdo. Era una comida muy pesada para ser cena, pero se le antojaba terriblemente. Pensó en una pizza, mas no quería repetir comidas, siendo una pizza mediana de pollo y champiñones lo que compartió con Harry para el almuerzo.

Se sentó en el banquillo colocado junto al refrigerador, fijándose en la ventana y recordando la promesa que le había hecho al hombre la primera vez que interactuaron; ayudarle con su jardín. Aquella tarea se había relegado debido a las obligaciones de la tienda. ¡Gracias a Dios pronto abrirían! Esperaba que todo fuese viento en popa, como hasta ahora marchaba. Haber contratado a Harry Potter fue una de sus mejores ideas, siendo él tan afanosos con respecto al trabajo y tan inteligente en cuando al manejo del papeleo. Era algo maravilloso para Ginny, ella era un tantito inútil para ese tipo de cosas. Ben, su gran amigo, era el encargado de aquellas cosas en la tienda de Nueva York.

- ¡Por fin! – habló al escuchar el sonido del microondas. Sus costillitas olían riquísimas.

Tomó un pollo bañado en salsa y se lo llevó a la boca de un bocado, hambrienta. Para la próxima, el almuerzo no podría ser solo una pizza mediana.

Suspiró con gusto, tragando y volviendo a llenarse la boca con tallarines. Pensó en sus planes para mañana, inexistentes. ¿Qué haría? Podría cumplir con su palabra, darle la manito al jardín de junto. Aquello ni interferiría en los planes que el hombre podría tener, tan solo trabajaría en su patio sin molestar.

- ¡Eso haré! – dijo con ánimos, como si llenarse de tierra fuese la mejor y más divertida cosa del mundo.

O O O O

Ya podía lavarse el cabello sin sentir las puntitas meterse en sus ojos. Le habían ofrecido tinte para cubrir las hebras grises, a lo que se negó rotundamente. A esas alturas, ¿qué tinte iba a echarse? Los años aplastaban como tenían que aplastar, así era la cosa.

Se levantó temprano a pesar de ser domingo y estar libre. Comió su desayuno, atiborrado de tocino, en su sitio habitual, el fregadero de la cocina; no había estrenado el comedor desde que pisó aquella casa.

¿Qué haría? pensó en algunas películas, no recordaba la última vez en la cual se había arrebujado frente al dvd. Tenía mucha gaseosa y varios paquetes de chocolates Milky way, además de pringles y galletas con crema de cacahuate. Aumentaría la panza pero haría feliz a su corazón; el azúcar le encantaba, ¡menos mal no era diabético!

- Un problema, Harry, tienes un problema – dejó el plato en el fregador y fue hacia su biblioteca. Tenía una repisa dedicada a puras películas, algunas clásicas, otras infantiles. Optó por una que le había recomendado Sirius y que no había tenido oportunidad de ver. Le apetecía el suspenso y era con un gran actor, Clint Eastwood.

Se llenaba los brazos con cuanta cantidad de botanas era posible cuando su puerta sonó. Dejó las chucherías sobre la mesa y fue a atender, cegándose por el sol.

- ¡Buenos días! – el sombrero de Ginny era tan ancho que casi le pegaba el borde a los lentes.

- Buenos… ¿qué? – se frotó los ojos. Había pensado que ese día se daría sin ver a su vecina. - ¿No se suponía que no trabajaríamos?

- No, no vamos a trabajar. Tú… - ella lo señaló. Harry miró que de uno de sus brazos colgaba una cesta de mimbre llena de implementos de jardinería; tijeras, vitaminas para la tierra, bolsas de semilla, algunas negras de basura, y varias otras cosas. – puedes estarte tranquilo, ¡es domingo!

- Sí, sí. ¿Qué es lo que…?

- Yo no tenía planes, así que decidí cumplir con mi palabra. ¿Recuerdas? – la cara del hombre le dio a entender que no, no recordaba. - ¡Tu jardín!

- Mi…

- ¡Míralo! Es un chiquero.

- Sí pero… - su mente sumó dos más dos. No fue Richard quien inició la limpieza de su terreno, había sido Ginny. Y algo de eso había mencionado el día en el cual la salvó de las bolsas de tierra hacia una semana atrás, cuando se conocieron. – ¡Ah! Ya, pero no tienes que…

- ¡Nada que ver! No es molestia, esto me encanta – se ajustó mejor su sombrero – No voy a molestarte, lo prometo.

Harry podía ofrecer su ayuda, después de todo, era su jardín. Pero… ¡ya estaba cansado de la tierra! Y eso que no era él quien, directamente, trabajó con las plantas en la tienda.

- Bien – accedió. – Gracias – la miró darse la vuelta y cruzar hacia el pedacito de patio de junto, el lugar aún era asfixiado por una enorme cantidad de hojas secas, inclusive había más que antes. – Estaré adentro sí… – Ginevra ya no lo escuchaba, se había colocado sus audífonos y agachado, utilizando sus manos enfundadas en guantes para apartar los montones de hojas hacia un lado. Clavó las rodillas en la tierra, sin importarle mancharse o temerosa por algún bicho que podría picarle.

Harry se alzó de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a la situación. Bien su jardín merecía un buen trato después de mucho tiempo abandonado. Se giró para continuar con sus planes cuando…

- _Not a cloud in the sky__, __Got the sun in my eyes__, __And I won't be surprised if it's a dream…_

- Oh, no – se giró hacia la mujer.

- _You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen… _

Pensó en dejarla en paz cuando el tono que utilizaba era medianamente moderado. Con su puerta y ventanas cerradas, no tendría por qué escucharlo.

- _I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation, And the only explanation I can find…_

- Mientras no empieces a gritar…

- _IS THE LOVE THAT I'VE FOUND EVER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN AROUND__, __YOUR LOVE'S PUT ME AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD… _

- ¡No puede ser! – soltó el picaporte y bajó los peldaños. - ¡Ginny! – como era de esperarse, no lo escuchó. ¿Cómo, con aquellos aullidos del demonio? – ¡Ginny! – le tocó el hombro. La mujer se dio por aludida y, quitándose el sombrero, volteó a mirarlo. Era enorme, realmente enorme, la sonrisa que le brindó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se quitó los audífonos.

- Sólo… - los ojos castaños brillaron apenas el sol dio en ellos. Ella arrugó toda la cara y volvió a colocarse el sombrero. Estaba contenta, lo notó. La vio radiante.

- Dime – al tener el sombrero, se vio en la obligación de levantarse para verlo.

- Sólo… si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar.

- Lo haré – volvió a sonreírle.

- Bien. Y… ¿podrías no cantar tan alto? – debía decirle algo. Que bajase el volumen, al menos.

- ¡Oh! Pero por supuesto. Discúlpame, a veces no me doy cuenta – otra sonrisa. Volvió a la tierra y le clavó nuevamente las rodillas. -_ Something in the wind has learned my name..._

Era un sonido un poquito más soportable. Entró a la casa a tiempo para atender una llamada en la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal, Sirius? – saludó al reconocer el número en el identificador de llamadas. No hablaba con él desde el jueves, contándole sobre su nuevo empleo, lo único medianamente interesante que había acaecido en su vida en los últimos meses, además de la mudanza.

_- ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué acontece en tu vida? ¿Alguna novedad para estos días? _

- No… - miró hacia la ventana, divisando solo una parte del gigantesco sombrero. – Ninguna.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya la cosa se tornará más interesante. Harry y Ginny comienzan a relacionarse y a conocerse un poco más.**

**La canción que canta Ginny es Top of the world, de Carpenters. También me encanta (obvio, todas las canciones que coloque a lo largo del fic son de mis favoritas, jeje) **

**¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer!****  
**


	6. Capítulo VI

**¡Hola, hola! **

**Aprovechando las vacaciones que me quedan, aquí les traigo el capítulo. Creo haberlo comentado en el capítulo de Entre los vivos y no aquí, así que informo; en Septiembre iniciaré en un nuevo trabajo sin dejar el que tengo actualmente. Sí, ¡dos trabajos! y así me queda medio jodido el horario. El tiempo para escribir será cortito... pero seguirán las historias de mi parte, hasta finalizarlas. Esto me relajada y tranquiliza ante tanto quilombo que existe hoy en día, jajaja. **

**Les dejo leer, espero les guste =) **

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

- El tiempo apremia, Ginny – habló Harry, observando a la mujer abrir la puerta del local. Desde hacía dos días que laboraban con clientela.

- ¡Lo siento! Me quedé dormida. Te dije que yo… – tropezó con un macetero camino al mostrador; hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por la enorme mano de Harry, sosteniéndola del brazo ante el traspiés. – ¡Qué patosa!

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¡Hey! – apenas le dio un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo, consiente del problemilla que tenía en el derecho. – No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, apenas nos visitan cuatro clientes por día, como mucho.

- Tú deberías estar preocupada solo por eso. La situación cambiaría si abriésemos a la hora, muchas personas pasarían temprano.

- Odio levantarme temprano – sobre el mostrador reposaban los dos delantales. Tomó el suyo y arrojó el de Harry hacia su cabeza. – ¡A trabajar!

No era mucho lo que hacían en comparación con la semana pasada, cuando la organización de la floristería _Primavera_ estaba en pleno apogeo. Era cierto, los clientes por día podían ser contados con una sola mano, mala racha. No era un buen augurio atender a tan pocas personas en un local cuando se estaba en pleno verano, con turistas alrededor.

- Llegarás a la cima, ¡vaya que sí!

- No te burles. Esto apenas está comenzando – Ginevra se dedicó a regar los pinos y los diminutos cactus. - ¿Puedes abonar las enredaderas?

- Lo que sea para pasar el tiempo.

Y así anduvieron parte del mediodía, hurgando semillas, regando plantitas y con las cabezas como un par de ventiladores, volteando para los lados. Ginny sí que se preocupaba, colocaba su despertador a las seis de la mañana con la intención de salir de casa a las siete y media, como había sugerido Harry. Sin embargo, cuando el molesto pitido de la alarma sonaba tal cual una sirena indicando una emergencia, ella, más dormida que despierta, manoteaba a ciegas hasta darle un zarpazo y apagar el ruido; abrazaba a su almohada y, como tanto le encantaba, continuaba soñando con pajaritos preñados.

Debía cambiar aquella costumbre. Dormir era delicioso, y comer también. Necesitaba ponerse las pilas si pretendía vivir de aquel negocio.

Resopló y se apoyó sobre la caja registradora, mirando como Harry cambiaba la tierra de los porrones con los jazmines.

- ¿Acaso no hiciste eso ayer?

- Con las violetas y los tulipanes.

- Ah… – miró en derredor, buscando alguna distracción. Ya había organizado los paquetes de semillas donde correspondían estar y regados los helechos que colgaban en sus macetas desde el techo. Suspiró, impaciente por algo. Comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la madera del mostrador y lamentó no haber llevado consigo sus audífonos. La música siempre daba mejor fachada a los momentos.

Volvió a prestar su atención en Harry. El misterioso y reservado señor Potter. Los oficios en su jardín los había finalizado con gusto la noche del mismo domingo, dejando al lugar más limpio que una tacita de cristal. Esperaba que el sol, junto con los debidos manguerasos de agua que Ginny exigió que él procurara cada dos noches, diera vida prontamente a los capullitos y semillas que había sembrado. Tendría un jardín bonito, lo aseguraba.

Y la curiosidad seguía ahí, haciendo cada vez más mella a su cerebro. El hombre era más introvertido que una tumba y eso lo lamentaba, con creces, porque aquella peculiaridad venía sujeta con fuerza de la mano de la soledad. Y la observaba en Harry, a la soledad. Pero, ¿quién era ella para meterse en su vida? Una recién conocida vecina que lo contrató hacia apenas una semana, cuando hacia unas cuantas horas atrás se habían topado por vez primera.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, indicando la llegada de un cliente. ¡En hora buena! La primera venta del día, después de la una de la tarde.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – prácticamente gritó, sobresaltando no solo a Harry sino también a la recién llegada mujer. – ¿En qué puedo servirle? – dio su mejor sonrisa, esa que se vendía a cualquiera, como le había dicho una vez Ben.

- ¡Oh! Buenas tardes… yo… – era delgada y alta, vestía ropa deportiva y sujetaba su largo cabello castaño claro con una coleta. Para Ginny fue imposible no fijarse en sus uñas postizas, eran tan largas que se preguntó cómo demonios hacia para limpiarse el culo después de ir al baño. – Busco… - no parecía una ama de casa, no que no. Ginny la catalogó como a una de esas mujeres ricachonas que pagaban a la nana para quedarse con los niños mientras ella tomaba sus tratamientos de belleza en el spa. – Aguarda… yo no suelo… - tenía un bolsito pequeño colgado en uno de sus brazos – hacer este tipo de cosas – sacó una moderna agenda electrónica – Se supone que necesito… - leyó - ¡Calas blancas! Parte de la decoración del club para la fiesta.

- De acuerdo… ¿cuántas…?

- Es mejor hacer llegar las flores que asumir responsabilidad en la parte de limpieza, ¿no cree?

- Lo creo. ¿Cuántas necesita?

- Veinte docenas.

- Doscientos cuarenta calas en total.

- Exactamente.

- Muy bien – junto al mostrador estaba la delgada libreta que se empleaba para las anotaciones de las ventas. Ginny tomó el bolígrafo que antes sujetaba su cabello y escribió la orden de la mujer, sacando cuentas.

- Pueden hacerlas llegar al club directamente, ¿verdad? – Ginevra se viró, alarmada. Aún no poseía servicio de entrega. Pensó en aperturarlo cuando dispusiese del dinero para alquilar un pequeño camión.

- Lo siento… pero…

- Lo tenemos – intervino Harry, llegando a ella. Se estaba quitando los guantes embarrados de tierra. – Tan solo deje la dirección exacta del club junto con la hora y la fecha, ahí las tendrá.

- ¡Excelente! ¿Cuánto por el servicio?

Ginevra sacó las cuentas, con la mirada acechante de Harry por sobre su hombro cuando se colocó tras ella. Estaba bien su ayuda, más que bien, ¡pero tampoco era una bruta! Blanqueó los ojos cuando escuchó un ruidito de aprobación de su parte.

- ¿Aceptan cheques?

- Por supuesto. Puede abonar el cincuenta por cien…

- Prefiero cancelar el monto total – sacó su chequera junto con una pluma costosísima y elegante, de esas que utilizaban los finos abogados.

- Si así lo desea…

- Confío en que mi pedido llegará, y en perfectas condiciones – tendió el cheque, pelando sus dientes blancos y derechitos. Era una sonrisa dirigida a los acechadores cuatro ojos que aún estaban por encima de su hombro.

- Gracias – Ginny verificó la cifra, la firma correspondiente y el banco al que tendría que ir. – Solo falta dirección, fecha y hora. – anotó todo tal cual la clienta lo expresó. - ¡Muy bien!

- Muchas gracias.

- ¡A usted! – reconoció el bamboleó de caderas al caminar cuando la mujer abandonaba la tienda. ¡Claro que sí! Admitía que en más de una ocasión lo había empleado para llamar la atención de los hombres. El coqueteo previo antes de agitar la melena y bailar las pestañas. A veces funcionaba. – Y tú… – se giró apenas volvió a escuchar la campanilla de la puerta al ser cerrada, quedando cara a cara con su empleado. – No me etiquetes de estúpida, ¡bien que sé sobre matemáticas!

- ¿Ah?

- No me gusta que me respiren en la nuca cuando trato de hacer algo, solo para ver si lo hago bien – frunció exageradamente el ceño, acentuando las ya arruguitas del tiempo. Harry sólo la miró antes de reír.

- Ya… ¿me retas en lugar de agradecerme?

- ¿Qué debo…?

- ¡Servicio a domicilio, jefa!

- ¡Oh! Sí. Gracias, pero ¿cómo…?

- Las llevaré en mi Sedan, no te preocupes – se sacudió las manos sobre el delantal. – Estudia la posición en la que nos encontramos, Ginny. No podemos negar un pedido de tal magnitud, la ganancia es buena y además, hay que hacerse conocer como negocio.

Relajó el entrecejo sin tanto análisis. Harry tenía toda la razón.

- Son doscientas cuarenta flores, ¿crees que se arruinen en el asiento trasero? – cuestionó él.

- No… si no es muy largo el trayecto a recorrer – Ginny verificó la dirección. – Es a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

- Perfecto – Harry se alejó, retornaba a sus guantes sucios para culminar con la tierra. El gustito por aquel trabajo aumentaba de a poquito, mancharse de lodo ya no le molestaba tanto. Y Ginny lo notaba, alegrándose. Era encantador contagiar a las personas de amor por las plantas.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó antes de que se acuclillara. Le dolerían las piernas al final del día.

- ¿Qué?

- Hambre, ¿tienes?

Sus tripas sonaban. Se había obligado a tragarse su desayuno a las seis de la mañana al pensar que ese día saldrían temprano a trabajar. No contó con que su jefa, la escandalosa de Ginevra Weasley, se levantaría con tres horas de retardo por tercera vez.

- ¿Una pizza?

- Traje sándwiches.

- Pensé que tu demora se debía solo a que duermes como morsa.

- Duermo como morsa, lo acepto – sonrió, tomando de la estantería tras el mostrador su morral. – Los preparé anoche – sacó los emparedados, agasajándose por la idea de haberlos hecho. Su cena consistió en dos de ellos, y su desayuno en uno. – ¿No se ahorra tiempo así?

- ¿Para dormir?

- Exactamente – rió, extendiendo el brazo con un sándwich sujeto en su mano. Harry volvió a incorporarse, quitándose de nuevo los guantes.

- Gracias – tomó el sándwich.

- Espero te guste el atún – sacó otro emparedado, empezando a engullirlo con ganas.

Harry hacía lo propio, como era de costumbre, preso en sus cavilaciones. La mano, libre del bocadillo de atún, se deslizaba distraídamente por encima de la madera del mostrador, sin peligro de astillas después de ambos haberla lijado.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Mmm? – apenas tragó.

- El emparedado, ¿qué te parece?

- Está muy bueno – otro mordisco. Todo aquel intercambio de palabras se dio sin él mirarla. Ginny sentía que masticaba por inercia al tener la boca llena. Tras el cristal de sus gafas, sus ojos se perdían en el estante con los paquetes de semillas. – ¿Qué le echas? – interrogó, observándola ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- Algo le echas al atún… lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, pero no…

- Pimientos rojos y aceitunas.

- ¡Ya!

- Sólo un poco, para darle un gusto diferente – le sonrió, y gustosa, recibió el mismo gesto de parte de Harry. Fue una curva sobre sus labios bastante simple, medio llena de cardos al no estar completamente rasurado. Las patas de gallo enmarcaron sus ojos que, ahora los notaba con más claridad, eran de un singular verde esmeralda. Sí, esmeralda. Al principio, creyó que eran verde olivo.

- Tengo sed – informó él, ya acabado su sándwich.

- Pasé por alto las gaseosas.

- Yo las invito – se sacó el delantal. – Sólo tardaré dos minutos en ir a la tienda.

Entre ambos ya existía cierta confianza casual. Quizá fuese muy pronto para llamarse _amigos_, pero el trato no distaba mucho de hacerlos ver como tal.

Harry salió con el inevitable tintineo de la campanilla, sintiendo el golpe vaporoso que ocasionaba el sol de verano, y Ginny lo observó hasta que cruzó la calle y se perdió tras la puerta de la tienda de comestibles.

- El misterio del señor Potter… - volvió hacia su emparedado cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Pensó en su hermano Ron o en su cuñada, Hermione, quienes le advertirían las probables fechas para visitarla. Con la diferencia de horario, seguramente estarían prontos a cenar. – ¡Diga!

_- Ginevra… _– Ginny no se tomó la molestia de esconder la sorpresa del timbre de su voz, menos su fastidio.

- Dean… – las páginas de aquella historia ya estaban quemadas, al menos de su parte. Agua pasada. ¿Por qué el hombre se empeñaba en sulfurarlo todo? La fiesta había terminado medianamente en paz. Nada se encontraba de por medio que les obligase a continuar relacionándose. _No querías hijos… no los tenemos. ¿Por qué carajo...? _– ¿Qué es lo que…?

- _He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo y nada. Yo estaba…_

- ¿Qué necesidad tienes para querer hablarme? Sabes que ya…

- _Yo sólo…_ - un suspiro por parte de él. – _Quería saber cómo estabas._

- Estoy bien – dejó el emparedado a medio terminar sobre el paquete que antes lo envolvía. – Y ahora si… - la campanilla sonó, Harry había regresado con el par de gaseosas.

- _Ayer me encontré con Ronald_ – continuó – _Me mencionó la tienda y quería…_

- Dean…

- _Felicitarte_ – concluyó. – _Me_ _alegro que las cosas allá te estén saliendo bien_ – la mujer observó la lata que Harry dejó junto a su codo apoyado en el mostrador.

- Sí, gracias – una misma palabra para dos personas distintas, con evocaciones completamente diferentes. Ginny, para quitarle lo agrio a su gratitud para con Harry, le sonrió con amabilidad, tomando la lata. – Ahora, Dean, estoy trabajando, así que… No, no tienes que volver a llamar. Sí, ¡adiós! – colgó. Abrió la gaseosa y dio un largo sorbo de ella, desanudando la incomodidad en su garganta causada por aquel deje de rencor hacia su ex marido.

- ¿Todo bien? – Harry preguntaba por mera cortesía, lo sabía. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a incomodarlo, utilizándolo como su psicólogo personal.

- Todo bien – volvió a sonreírle. El hombre de ojos verde esmeralda (no olivo) la imitó, antes de terminar de un zarpazo su gaseosa y de nuevo colocarse el delantal. – ¿No quieres otro emparedado?

- Guárdamelo para después – volvió a embutir las manos en los guantes.

La tarde transcurrió con dos nuevas ventas; un racimo de rosas rojas y blancas que un adorable enamorado compraba para su novia, y un arreglo de girasoles para una madre de cumpleaños.

- ¡Mañana temprano! ¡Lo prometo! – afirmó, pasando el trapo sobre el mostrador para finalizar.

- Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

- Tenme un poco de fe, Harry – se aseguró de dejar bien cerrada la caja registradora. Harry pasaba un último cepillazo al piso, la tierra salía de a montoncitos.

- ¡Listo!

- Bien hecho – dejó a un lado el delantal. – A la final, no estuvo tan mal el día, ¿verdad? – el hombre sonrió al dejar el delantal junto al de ella.

No tardaron en apagar las luces y cerrar el establecimiento. Ya la noche había llegado y las calles eran iluminadas por los faroles colocados en los bordes de las aceras. Varias personas aún circulaban por el pueblo, se adentraban en la tienda de comestibles y en el Burger King de la esquina. La pizzería estaba abarrotada y ni hablar de la tienda de Yogures naturales.

- ¿Crees que nos fuese mejor con un local de comida rápida? – preguntó Ginny, pasándole la llave para que fuese él quien asegurara la puerta principal.

- Yo creo… – volteó y miró a su alrededor – que no hace falta otro negocio de comida rápida aquí. Nos iría mejor, si tú… – la señaló – empiezas a tomarte en serio todo esto.

- ¡Me lo tomo en serio, Harry! – guardó la llave en su morral al él devolvérsela. – Tú deberías relajarte un poco – lo miró, él solo ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y se alzó de hombros en un gesto que denotaba poco interés.

- Nos vemos mañana – sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones las llaves del Sedan.

- A las ocho.

- Ver para creer, jefa – abrió la puertezuela del auto, Ginny hacia lo propio con su Volkswagen.

- Ya verás.

- Me pararé con una trompeta frente a tu ventana – rió, entrando al auto. – Es la única manera.

Ginevra negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, sin desvanecer la sonrisa, y se metió en su diminuto transporte. Salió del puesto de estacionamiento antes de Harry, observando las luces de su sedan por el espejo retrovisor al tomar el camino a casa. ¿Por qué nunca se iban juntos, si recorrían exactamente los mismos kilómetros? Cualquiera de los dos podía ahorrarse gasolina, y estarían ayudando al medio ambiente, además.

- Nos vamos juntos mañana, ¿te parece? – lo propuso sin pensar, dejando a Harry con la mitad del cuerpo aún dentro del auto encendido. Lo veía desde su puesto de estacionamiento, ya en casa.

- ¿Juntos?

- En tu sedan, o en mi pequeña _chatarrita_. Claro, si a bien tienes.

Harry terminó de salir del auto después de apagar el motor. La mujer se apoyó sobre la verja que daba a su jardín y lo miró. Ya sabía, de buena tinta, ciertas características de Ginevra Weasley; su boca _parloteadora_ y su confianza un tanto fatigosa. Lo soportaba bastante bien durante el día en la tienda, acostumbrándose a sus preguntas a veces fuera de línea, que él no estaba con ánimos de responder. Bien podrían compartir transporte sin problema alguno. ¡Qué más daba!

- De acuerdo.

- ¿En mi chatarrita?

- Prefiero mi sedan.

- Tan poca fe a mi auto, así como a mí – le hizo un mohín con la cara que, sin ninguno verlo venir, le hizo reír con impulso. Ginny se sorprendió ante la espontaneidad de la carcajada, la alegría del sonido. Rió también, antes de verlo despedirse con la mano.

- Buenas noches, Ginny – aún sonreía, acomodándose las gafas.

Ahí Ginny supo porqué la señora Braccovich, la mujer que encargó las veinte docenas de calas, le puso tanto el ojo; Harry era un hombre atrayente, y sonreía bonito.

- Descansa, Harry – no dejó de verlo mientras se despegaba de su valla. – Hasta mañana – movió una de sus manos hacia él antes de girarse hacia su casa; las campanillas de viento apenas sonaban debido a la leve brisa de la noche.

- Hasta mañana – Harry recorrió el pequeño camino de su entrada hasta la puerta de su hogar. La sala estaba iluminada al él dejar la luz principal encendida, no le gustaba llegar y ver todo ahondado en la oscuridad.

Debía estar mucho más que acostumbrado al abrumador e intenso silencio de sus propias instalaciones, pero en ese momento se le hacía extraño y un poco ajeno, después de estar todo el día acompañado por la voz de Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Cualquier cosa ¡bienvenida sea! A mi en lo personal me está gustando como va quedando esto aquí, pero es mi fic, así que tan objetiva no soy, jajaja! Ustedes, ¿qué opinan?**

**Gracias por estar, mi gente. **

**Nos leeremos prontito.! **


	7. Capítulo VII

**Ayer fue mi último día de vacaciones. Fui al cine (no a muchos les gusta El planeta de los Simios, al menos no a los de mi círculo íntimo, pero a mí esas películas me encantan), y al llegar a casa terminé el capítulo. Como dije en el anterior, a partir de ahora estaré más ocupada... Pero escribir me gusta tanto, que igual me daré mi tiempo para esto.**

**¡Gracias totales a quienes comentaron! **

**Mar Laridae:** Todos mis Harry´s me gustan, jajaja. Creo describirlos como los hombres que me atraen en cuanto a la personalidad, simples y tranquilos. Este en particular se me facilita escribirlo porque, más allá de tomar las características que me gustan en el sexo opuesto, este Harry aquí tiene tintes de mi propia personalidad. En ciertas cositas nos parecemos, ¡soy un poco hermética! quizá tanto como él, no sé. ¡Ya llegará Ron! jeje =) Gracias por leerme, corazona hermosa. Nos veremos por face..

**Expectropatronum:** A mi también me encantan los AU! Se puede hacer tanto tomando solo a los personajes... yo escribo cosas no muy originales, pero me entretiene imaginarme a los personajes de JK en cuestiones que nada tienen que ver con la magia que ella describió. Y Harry y Ginny son lo más! =) Un abrazo enorme! Gracias por leerme!

**Silver Astoria Malfoy:** Te respondí por privado. Igual gracias por leerme, hermosa! Un placer que te esté gustando como va quedando la cosa, jejeje.

**A.I.H:** Y listo el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer! me alegro que te entretenga a buen grado.

**Miel-Tonks: **Qué lindas cosas que me dijiste! Por un segundo me entró el sentimiento de superioridad a la cabezota! jajajaja. Gracias, nena. Para mí, un gran escritor es aquel que con simples y pocas palabras, describen algo grande y maravilloso, no me gustan las palabras extravagantes y rebuscadas, hablar chácharas para rellenar una historia, no me gusta. Mi meta es escribir así, simple pero que para la persona quien lea sea más que suficiente; que entienda la idea y que la disfrute tal cual lo planteo. Me falta, yo sé! Y como siempre digo, haciendo se aprende! por ello los fastidio con mis fics fanáticos y con falta de mucho, jajaja. Gracias, reina! Ya vendrá Sirius... =)

**Tamara (Redgirl1982): **Nos hemos estado hablando por MP. Te debo una respuesta. ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo! =)

Los dejo leer... espero les guste.

* * *

**Contigo. **

**Capítulo VII. **

* * *

Ginny había conocido a muchas personas introvertidas, calladas e impenetrables. Las mandarinas más duras de pelar. Y sentía que Harry las superaba a todas ellas. Era eso o, sencillamente, nadie le había causado tanto interés como le originaba él; le llamaba la atención, vigorosamente. Y verlo a cada rato con los labios sellados, mientras ella cotorreaba sobre cualquier estupidez, aumentaba aquel añoro de conocerlo a profundidad. Curiosidad.

Compartían el transporte desde hacía una semana. El Sedan de Harry era suave, fresco por el aire acondicionado y con aromatizador de pinos del bosque. Era relativamente corto el trayecto. Se entretenía observando por la ventana, notando el ir y venir de las personas mientras realizaban sus tareas rutinarias a primera hora del día. Pidió, en más de una ocasión, prender la radio, mas el hombre le había informado su poca tolerancia a los ruidos de las emisoras cuando conducía.

Era una mentira, Harry se había negado al saber que ella chillaría cualquier canción que se entonara, naturalmente. Ginny ignoraba ese detalle, le había creído su falsedad.

Se recostaba en el asiento, mirando el techo, el espejo retrovisor, el pequeño pino aromatizante que colgaba de él, las rendijas del aire acondicionado, el volante, las manos de Harry con vellitos en los dedos, y la fotografía pegada en la guantera. Era de una mujer joven y muy bonita. Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía un cintillo de tela azul claro que le apartaba el flequillo de la frente, haciéndole lucir más libremente el rostro, los ojos vivarachos y la sonrisa coqueta.

Se mordió la lengua antes de atreverse a preguntarle quién era. Harry Potter vivía solo, en una casa que se veía más callada que un osario a media noche. ¿Quién había sido esa mujer?

- Llegamos – informó, sacando a Ginny de sus cavilaciones entrometidas. Aparcó el auto frente a la tienda y apagó el motor.

- ¡El sol aún no sale! – profirió la pelirroja, abandonando el coche.

- A quien madruga le va mejor – guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El osito bola amarilla se veía aún más lastimado que antes.

- Así no es el refrán, Potter – caminó hacia la puerta principal. Harry se alzó de hombros, sin locución alguna, y la siguió hacia el interior de la tienda.

- ¡Vamos, Ginny! ¿Acaso no hemos aumentado las ventas?

- Para la fortuna, sí. ¡Estos madrugones deben valer algo!

- Eres una exagerada. Levantarse a las seis de la mañana no es madrugar.

La mujer rodó los ojos antes de poner ambos manos a la obra. Todo empezaba a ir, en cuanto a las cuestiones laborales, la mar de bien.

Las mañanas iban deprisa, las tardes después del almuerzo, por el contrario, transcurrían lentamente; aún con clientes llegando de vez en cuando. Ese miércoles, con tanto calor como un verano en Lovell era capaz de otorgar, fue lánguido y demasiado tranquilo. La campanilla dejó de sonar pasadas las cinco. Ginevra pensó en cerrar antes del anochecer.

- ¿Has ido al bar de Tito? – Harry se sacudió las manos contra el delantal, al parecer no había escuchado la pregunta. – Harry… – palmeó una vez sus manos, llamando su atención. El hombre la miró por sobre sus gafas con montura redonda. – ¿Has ido al bar de Tito?

- ¿Aún existe el bar de Tito? ¿Él sigue vivo? ¿Qué edad tiene ese hombre?

- Yo le calculo noventa años. ¿Lo conoces?

- Hace años, sí. Íbamos al menos dos noches a la semana, y casi todos los sábados – Ginny asintió con la cabeza, sin pasar desapercibido el _íbamos_.

- ¿Quieres ir al cerrar? – pensó en un par de cervezas, nada más. Si a Harry no le apetecía, esperaba que al menos la acercara al sitio. Podría después tomar un taxi a casa.

El hombre arrugó la cara, dejando clara su respuesta con aquel gesto fatigoso.

- En realidad…

- Descuida, ¿podrías al menos acercarme?

- Supongo que… sí. No hay problema – Ginevra le sonrió, haciendo sonar las llaves de la tienda.

- Cerraremos a las seis. Mejor comenzar a recoger.

- Tú eres la jefa.

Tan solo pasó media hora. Aseguró la caja registradora y se sacó el delantal en un solo movimiento.

Pensó que Harry se entusiasmaría con la idea de unas cuantas copas al llegar al bar, no obstante, el hombre la miró al estacionarse frente a la taberna sin apagar el motor. Sus manos se mantenían sobre el volante, listo para arrancar al ella bajarse.

- Gracias – le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te irás a casa?

- Tomaré un taxi. Descuida, ¡es verano! Habrá mucha gente por las calles hasta muy tarde – se acomodó hacia un lado el cabello y se ajustó el pequeño morral que siempre llevaba al trabajo; era importante, el bolso contenía las llaves de la tienda, de su casa y su billetera. – ¡Nos veremos mañana!

- Sí – la vio dejar el asiento, dejando por último una de sus blancas piernas. El short que había escogido para ese día estaba lleno de tierra e incluso tenía pegados a los costados pétalos de varias flores.

- ¡Adiós! – se inclinó al cerrar la puerta, despidiéndose por la ventana. Harry le respondió con la señal de una mano antes de verla girarse e ingresar al bar.

Se notaba mucho movimiento, en las puertas de la taberna se concentraban pequeños grupos de hombres ya con varias copas de más en el organismo.

Resoplando, apagó el motor.

- ¡Buenas noches, Tito! – el viejo le respondió con un brazo tembloroso. Se mantenía sentado tras la barra con un trapo en sus manos, puliendo los vasos de vidrio que Brian, el joven barman, le acercaba, tan solo para mantenerlo ocupado. – Brian…

- ¿Cómo estás, Ginny? – se rehusaba a ser llamada señora. Se lo dejó claro al jovencito de veintidós años cuando lo conoció.

- Acalorada. Pensé que las noches en Lovell eran más frescas.

- Cuando no es verano, sí – depositó frente a ella una lata de Guinness.

- ¿Bien fría?

- Helada – sonrió él.

Ginny tomó la cerveza de apoco, acatando cada movimiento del bar. Había un viejo piano decorando una esquina y mesas dispuestas por todos lados. Algunas estaban llenas. Todo se veía muy viejo, muy antiguo y muy limpio. Le agradaba mucho. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por posters de viejos artistas. Le gustaba uno en particular, mostraban a The Beatles en pleno, gozando de la fama obtenida.

- ¿No sabes si Martha vendrá hoy? – preguntó a Brian, añorando la compañía de alguien para conversar. Martha era maestra de kínder, tenía toda su vida en Lovell. La había conocido al ella irle a comprar lirios para los floreros de su casa. Afortunadamente, congeniaron bien. Es típico hacer buenas migas con quien se tiene ciertas similitudes; Martha tenía su misma edad, y estaba divorciada.

- Pasó temprano a dejarle uno de sus pasteles al viejo – señaló a Tito. – Como si aún pudiese morder algo. – Un par de nuevos clientes se sentaron a tres puesto de Ginny. Brian se giró a atenderlos. ¿Cómo haría el pobre chico cuando el bar se llenaba hasta las metras?

- ¿Ocupado? – el banquillo de su derecha sonó al ser arrastrado a un lado. Era incuestionable el estado de ebriedad del sujeto. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Calvin! Sí, un cincuentón que empinaba el codo con demasiada frecuencia y a cualquier hora del día. Nunca daba problemas, según Brian, y Ginny esperaba que en esa noche fuese exactamente igual.

El hombre, expidiendo su alcoholizado aliento en demasía, apoyó un codo sobre la barra, rozándole el brazo que antes sostenía su cerveza.

- Ocupado – profirió ella. Su voz serie le daba énfasis a su mentirilla.

- Mentirosa, mentirosa… - se tambaleó. En caso del hombre querer propasarse, con un par de empujones bastaría. – Te vi llegar sola y…

- Ocupado.

- Mentirosa, mentirosa…

- Ocupado – Ginny sonrió. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par pese a su estado semiinconsciente. Calvin enfocó la mirada en Harry y, chasqueando la lengua, se fue tambaleando a su mesa.

- Gracias – lo miró sentarse. - ¡Qué mala costumbre la de ese!

- Es difícil quitar las malas mañas, menos cuando se está ya envejeciendo. – Ella asintió, lanzándole una señal a Brian.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo invito.

- No bebo. Solo… - Brian llegó hasta ellos. – Agua mineral, por favor.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! Mira que no suelo invitar a beber algo a mis empleados. Sólo…

- Agua, por favor – insistió. Ginevra se alzó de hombros, observando al veinteañero.

- Lo que él quiera – habló, preguntándose si en alguna etapa de su vida Harry Potter fue un alcohólico y si aún luchaba contra eso.

Sí, otra interrogante.

- ¿Y eso que decidiste honrarme con tu presencia a la final? – él rió, aceptando el vaso de agua que el barman le tendió.

- Gracias. Y bien… ¿no agradeces que yo entrara? Podías, en estos momentos, estar desmayada gracias al aliento de Calvin.

- Me las iba a arreglar.

- Seguro – bebió un sorbo de agua. Ginny le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de aferrar su cerveza.

Quería la compañía de algún ser viviente que fuese tan parloteador como ella. Y ahí estaba, compartiendo con su empleado que era, a sus ojos, el ser más retraído del universo.

Sin mentira alguna, pasaron diez minutos sin decirse palabra. Ginny pidió otra cerveza y, pasados otros cinco minutos, estalló.

- ¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Me sofocas con tanto! ¡Quedaré sorda de tanto escucharte!

- ¿Qué? – él la miró, tardando un poco en captar el sarcasmo. – Oh, yo… - Ginny apoyó un codo sobre la barra, observándolo.

- Cuéntame algo – podía hacerle cuantas preguntas se habían cruzado por su mente desde que lo conoció. Pero, ¿cómo asegurarse de no estar pisando terreno peligroso? Todas sus interrogantes eran, en cierta mesura, muy personales. Así que, para mejores resultados, aguardaba a que él le confiara lo que deseara.

- ¿Qué te puedo contar?

- Lo que tú quieres.

- Yo… – miró su vaso, ya completamente vacío. – Bien…

- Dime.

- Hay un hombre que vive en Londres…

- Ok…

- Y es un completo chiflado – calló. Ginny aguardó a ver si añadía algo más.

- Y bien… - enarcó una ceja.

- Es mi padrino.

- Oh – casi aplaude ante esa revelación. Poco a poco se abriría la coraza. – ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sirius… Sirius Black.

- ¡Qué apellido!

- Le queda.

- ¿Está chiflado?

- Como no tienes idea – repentinamente, rió, recordando alguna experiencia vivida con su padrino. – Como no tienes idea – repitió, para placer de Ginny, aún sonriendo.

- ¿Hace mucho que no lo ves?

- Desde que me mudé al este de Maine, hace un par de años.

- ¿No lo invitarás a verte aquí?

- Viene cuando le entra la gana, sin avisar. En un descarado.

- Está chiflado.

- Sí – ella volvió a deleitarse con su risa.

- Yo tengo una amiga chiflada.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Está loca. Se llama Luna, un nombre perfecto para ella ya que, literalmente, le pegó la Luna al apenas nacer. Es muy peculiar, pero es una mujer maravillosa.

- Siempre nombras a… - trató de recordar – Hermione. Hablas mucho con ella por teléfono.

- Y con mi hermano Ron, sí – tomó su cerveza y dio un traguito. – Quizá los conozcas pronto, espero vengan a finales de mes.

- ¿Extrañas Londres?

- Más que a Londres, los extraño a ellos, a mis hermanos y sobrinos.

- ¿Son muy unidos ustedes siete?

- Yo, con algunos más que otros. Mira… - del bolsillo de sus shorts, sacó el celular. – Esta foto… – le enseñó la pantalla. Harry se inclinó un poco sobre ella para poder ver mejor. – Estamos los siete en pleno, ¿vez? La tomamos en mi despedida, cuando me mudé a Nueva York.

- ¿Hace cuanto de eso?

- Casi año y medio, ¿no te lo dije una vez? – lo miró. - ¡Hey! Te he dicho casi toda una biografía de mi vida.

- Tú lo has dicho, casi. Aún tienes para contar.

- ¿No te cansas de escucharme hablar?

- En lo absoluto – le sonrió, sin ser del todo consiente de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Ok, yo sí me canso de hablar. Blablablablabla…

- No pareciera – se ganó otra palmada en el hombro. - ¡Cotorra y golpeadora!

- No abuses, Potter – le señaló, entrecerrando los ojos. – Mira que soy tu jefa.

- Ya.

- Sí – otro sorbo a la cerveza, se le estaba calentando muy rápido. – Volviendo al punto en el que estábamos… – movió una mano hacia él – la ruleta se detiene nuevamente en ti, ¡cuéntame! – guardó su celular.

- Pues… - se removió sobre el banquillo. – Teníamos una tienda de libros y otros artículos de oficina.

- ¿En el este? – él asintió con la cabeza. Ginny estaba atenta, guardó en su mente el verbo _teníamos_.

- Empezando este año la vendí, junto con el apartamento. Y bien… aquí estoy.

Era un mísero resumen de acontecimientos importantes. Cosas que lo marcaron; el desprendimiento de su propio negocio, de su casa… no era tan simple como lo hacía sonar. Al menos, así pensaba Ginny.

Y esa manía de hablar en plural, marcando la presencia de una segunda persona que lo acompañaba en antigua vida, y que ya no estaba.

- Harry… – su teléfono sonó. Eran habituales las llamadas desde Londres cuando estaba entrando la noche en Estados Unidos, todo por la diferencia de horario. – Aguarda – sacó el celular una vez más. – ¿Diga? Dean… – bufó. Debía agendar su maldito número nuevo, para cortarlo de plano sin atender siquiera. – Espera… no se escucha bien, la señal es… – colgó.

- ¿Quién es Dean? Te alteras mucho cuando te llama.

- Nadie de mucha importancia – en una de sus tantas chácharas le había soltado que era divorciada. Harry debía suponer que el señor Dean Thomas no podría ser otro sino su querido ex esposo. – Y bueno – miró el vaso. – ¿Seguro no quieres una? – agitó la lata.

- No creo…

- Vendrá con una buena historia – sonrió. – ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso eras alcohólico? – interrogó de una, aclarando una de sus tantas preguntas.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Pues bien.

- Ginny…

- ¡Brian! – el chico llegó a paso veloz al estar cerca de ellos. El lugar empezaba a llenarse con el pasar del tiempo. – Dos, por favor – mostró dos dedos de una de sus manos y señaló la lata de Guinness. El barman no tardó en cumplir el pedido. – De acuerdo… una historia – abrió su cerveza. Harry, medio bufando, la imitó. – Esta me la contó mi madre en determinado momento de mi vida, era una de sus favoritas. – se acomodó en el banquillo para estar frente a él. Harry, al quedarse en su posición, solo le mostraba el perfil. – _Había una vez un pajarito pequeño que volaba hacia el sur huyendo del invierno. Hacia tanto frío pero tanto frío que se congeló y se cayó sobre las hierbas de una inmensa pradera. Mientras estaba ahí tirado, tieso como bloque de hielo, pasó una vaca, ¡y le cagó encima!_ – sonrió al escucharlo reír sin previo aviso. – _Mientras el pajarito descansaba en el montón de mierda, notó que ahí estaba calentito. El estiércol realmente estaba reanimándolo y descongelando a su cuerpito, así que ahí se quedó, calentito y feliz, y pronto empezó a cantar_ – se acomodó a un lado un mechón de pelo que le molestaba en los ojos, después continuó. – _Un gato que pasaba lo escuchó y se acercó a investigar. Siguiendo el sonidito alegre, el gato descubrió al pajarito bajo la pila de mierda, y rápidamente lo sacó de ahí. Acto seguido, se lo comió. _– Harry rió otro poco, animándola. – ¿Moraleja? – él se alzó de hombros, volteando la cara para poder mirarla. – Quien te llena de mierda no siempre es tu enemigo, y quien te saca de ella no es siempre tu amigo.

- Ciertamente.

- ¿Qué te pareció? ¿No es reanimante?

- No si piensas en el pobre pajarito… y en el montón de mierda.

- No te quedes solo con eso. ¡La enseñanza! – tomó su lata. – Por quienes nos llenan de mierda – alzó la cerveza, Harry hizo lo propio con la suya.

- Por quienes nos llenan de mierda – chocaron y bebieron. Los minutos siguientes consistieron en solo eso, beber de a grandes sorbos.

Ginny delineaba el perfil de Harry, percatándose de las hebras grises a los costados. ¿Sería un hombre ya completamente canoso a los cincuenta años? Había quienes perdían el color de su pelo desde temprano; ella misma, con su larga cabellera roja, ocultaba uno que otro mechón blanco. Y bien, los treinta y seis años traían consigo lo suyo.

Volvió a Harry, a sus mechoncitos blancos, y se lo imaginó tan guapo como Richard Gere. Notaba su nariz un poquito torcida, quizá por un mal golpe, o tenía el tabique desviado.

- ¿Vas a querer otra? – él la miró, dejando que bosquejara el contorno de sus ojos verde esmeralda. El verde esmeralda era más bonito que el verde olivo, en definitiva.

- No, ¿y tú?

- Con una es más que suficiente – dejó la lata a un lado.

- ¿Listo para irte? ¡Mañana hay trabajo! – llamó a Brian para pagar la cuenta. El lugar estaba más caliente que cuando llegó, las personas conversaban estruendosamente desde sus mesas y la barra estaba totalmente ocupada.

Brian llegó dando tumbos con su bandeja. El pobre necesitaba de un ayudante.

- Gracias, Brian.

- Siempre a la orden – regresó a atender a un par de hombres campiranos.

- ¡Adiós, Tito! – bramó la pelirroja. El anciano alzó uno de sus escuálidos brazos para despedirse de ambos. - ¡Pobre hombre! ´

- ¿Tito? Ha tenido una larga vida – Harry le abrió la puerta del bar.

- ¡Tito no! Brian. ¿Cómo puede atender esto solo?

Subieron al sedan e inmediatamente prendieron el aire acondicionado.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado, Harry. Todo agradable, ¿verdad?

- Sí – giró medio cuerpo sobre el asiento, asegurándose de no golpear a ningún peatón u otro auto conforme salía del puesto de estacionamiento. – Lo mejor, fue tu inspirador cuento. ¿Cómo se llama?

- El pájaro y la mierda – otra carcajada, cortesía de Harry Potter.

- ¡Claro! ¿De qué otra forma iba a ser?

Cogieron camino a casa. El trayecto se les hizo más corto de lo normal, y eso que ninguno conversaba sobre nada en particular.

La mujer miraba, más inquisidora que antes, la fotografía de la joven.

- Estaciona de una vez en tu casa – dijo Ginny. Harry obedeció. – Gracias, otra vez. ¡Podemos repetirlo de vez en cuando! – salieron del coche.

- Quizá – sacó las llaves de su puerta principal.

Por alguna desconocida razón, Ginny aún no quería despedirse.

- ¿Quieres cenar, Harry? tengo masa fácil para hacer un par de pizzas – señaló su casita.

Sorprendió al hombre, fue claro su asombro cuando la miró. El brillo de la bombilla que estaba en el poste de luz se reflejaba en los cristales de sus lentes. Sin embargo, pudo notar la extrañeza en sus ojos ante aquella invitación que bien, salió sin ella pensarla mucho.

- Gracias… pero no. Me siento cansado, así que…

- De acuerdo – habló rápidamente, un tanto arrepentida ante su repentina muestra de confianza que iba más allá de una lata de cerveza, o de un simple sándwich de atún. – Será mejor descansar, sí. ¡Hasta mañana! – cruzó su jardín y caminó hacia casa. – ¡Qué duermas bien! – bramó ya desde su pórtico. Harry se mantenía plantado en los escalones de su porche.

- ¡Igualmente! - respondió, antes de perderla de vista.

El hombre pensó en lo singular que se le hacía la compañía de esa mujer. Entrando a casa, repasó un poco el tiempo en la taberna. Fue todo muy simple y entretenido, pese a sus escasos deseos de abrir la boca y conversar, como era casi siempre.

- El pájaro y la mierda – sonrió. Se quitó los zapatos y subió descalzo las escaleras hasta su habitación, ya no pensando en el desafortunado pajarito, sino más bien preguntándose cuando Ginevra Weasley volvería a invitarlo a cenar, y cuando estaría él listo y dispuesto para aceptar.

* * *

**Aclaro que el cuento _La mierda y el pajarito_ no es mío. Desconozco al autor. **

**Los capítulos se centran en Ginny, la mayor parte, y culmino con pocos pensamientos de Harry. Sí. Ya desde el próximo iremos descubriendo las emociones del hombre. **

**Espero no aburrirlos. Todos mis fic inician con un Harry ya enamorado de Ginny, o viceversa. Es la primera vez que saco una historia de ellos, con el amor partiendo desde cero. **

**¿Algún comentario?**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
